


Fuck Me (Thorki/Hiddlesworth One Shots)

by ISaidKNEEL69



Category: Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Asgard, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Dark, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Human, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Old Gods, Oral Sex, Prison AU, Prison Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Loki, Robbery AU, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Tentacle Rape, Twins, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Virgin Sacrifice, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Whats gonna happen? Who knows, bodyguard thor, dark shit, mafia, norse gods, slutty loki, teacher/student au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISaidKNEEL69/pseuds/ISaidKNEEL69
Summary: A collection of smutty Thorki and Hiddlesworth one shots.Warnings include:RapeUnderageViolence





	1. Spoiled (Thorki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a spoiled whore, and Thor's sick of it.
> 
> Contains rough kissing, groping, and a rough blowjob.

Loki Laufeyson is a spoiled, bratty whore, Thor knows that much.

Thor's been part of the Laufeyson's security detail for the past 8 years, he knows what he's talking about. He's working his way up to be the Head of Security, but right now, he's in charge of making sure to keep his son Loki, from getting his sweet little ass hurt or killed.

He's known Loki since he was 14. He was a nice kid when he first met him, smart, kept to himself...But boy, does living in Hollywood know how to bring out the worst I people. Ever since then, Loki's done nothing but party, and whore around with his friends and other people.

So far, Loki has had 2 sex tape scandals this year, being in and out of "relationships" that last 5 minutes, and has been arrested more than once for drug possessions and DUI's, and Thor's starting to get sick of it.

The kid has no responsibility whatsoever, he'll just have his Daddy take care of everything, as usual.

And tonight, he gets to watch Loki make a total ass of himself, once again. Tonight is Friday night, and the little Princess has demanded that him and a few friends to a new club that just opened up, and it's already a hot spot for Hollywood's A-Listers.

And Thor the unlucky bastard that gets to be stuck in the backseat of one of the limos, with the whiney brat and his whore friends.

They all cackled like a bunch of psychotic hyenas at a joke Clint Barton made, which wasn't even funny, and it hurt Thor's ears at how loud they were.

Thor rolled His eyes and shook his head. "Unbelievable" he muttered.

Loki groaned and asked "What's taking so looonng?? Are we there yet?!"

The limo driver looked back a little and said "Almost, Sir."

Loki said "Fucking finally!"

His friend Natasha said "I heard this place is amazing! Paris Hilton was there at the opening, and I think Tom Cruise was too!"

Loki scoffed and said "Fuck Paris Hilton!.. Dumb whore, she ain't got shit on me!"

Thor snorted and mumbled "I'd prefer Paris, right about now."

Loki must've heard that, because he narrowed his eyes at the blonde, and tilted his head to the side. He asked "What was that, Thor? Got something you'd like to share?"

Thor sighed and looked over at him. He threw Loki a shit eating grin, and said **"** Nope, nothing at all."

Loki didn't look convinced, but then the sound of a cork popping and champagne spraying everywhere, making everyone squeal and laugh, and Thor just wanted this night to be over already. 

When they finally got to the club, Thor got out and opened the door for them. Loki was the first to get out, after taking Thor's hand in his as he helped the diva up. He didn't utter so much as a 'thank you' before strutting off inside, no one stopping him. They know who he is. Then he helped his friends put and they followed Loki inside.

~~

Thor kept his eyes on Loki, and never took them off him. More of Laufeyson's security was here, of course. But they were lucky enough not to rise with them.

Even though Loki is a brat, he sure is something to look at. Puberty did well for him, he's filled out quite nicely. Tall, lean body with toned muscle. Long, elegant legs the blond would kill to wrap around his waist or bury his face between. A round, purt ass that jiggles nicely when he moves.

And from what he's seen from the sex tapes, a long pretty cock, not as thick as Thor's, but lean and elegant just like the rest of the brat. And those eyes, ugh. Thor would pay big to have those big green eyes looking up at him through his lashes while his mouth is stuffed with cock.

Thor watched as him, Natasha, and Clint were out on the dance floor, grinding on each other to some upbeat song. Clint stood right behind Loki, hands on his hips as he grinded his cock against the diva's ass, while Natasha was in front of him, running her hands up and down his body, covered by clothes worth more than Thor's life.

Loki was grinning like an idiot, but then his eyes fluttered shut, and he threw his head back as Clint was kissing his neck, cropping his ass. All while Natasha rubbed his cock through the tight leather of his pants.

Thor felt a spark of anger flare through him, and his face was getting hot. That's when Loki opened his eyes and looked over at Thor from the small distance. He watched as he bit his bottom lip and kept his eyes on him. Teasing him. That send blood shooting straight down to his cock, and he couldn't take it anymore.

He quickly stood up from his seat and nodded his head over to the bathroom. They must've not been paying attention, because Loki nodded, and they didn't notice.

~~

What was he doing? Is he seriously gonna fuck his boss' kid?? Laufey would want his head on a plate if he found out. But then again, Loki is an adult. He can think for himself, and would he really run off telling Daddy that Thor fucked him? He's fucked half of Hollywood already, probably. 

When he heard the door open, he looked back and saw Loki walk in. He smiled wickedly and asked "What's up?" Leaning up against the wall.

Thor didn't say anything. He just looked at him and after a minute, he went up to him, grabbed him tight by his arm, and started dragging him to the stalls.

He squirmed and said "Ow! Thor, what the fuck, let me go!" Thor continued to say nothing, and pulled him inside, slamming the door shut, turning the lock.

He pushed Loki up against the wall, grip still tight on his arm. He could see a spark of fear in those pretty eyes, and the younger man asked "The fuck you think you're doing?! Do you know who I am?? Let me go or I'll - _Oh!_ " 

Thor cut him off by grabbing his half hard cock through the leather, slowly stroking him through the material. He used his free hand to grab a nice handful of ass, and Loki quickly relaxed. He let his head fall back against the wall with a dull _'thump'_. 

He moaned and Thor brought his lips to Loki's ear. "You'll what? You'll run off and tell your Daddy on me, is that it?"

He kept stroking him, but didn't take him out of his pants. He kissed down his neck and back up, growling before saying "See that's the thing with rich little whores like you...Whine to Daddy and he'll make everything better, is that what you think?"

Loki quickly nodded and Thor smiled. "That's what I thought...But Daddy isn't gonna save you from me, Baby...I'm gonna teach you a lesson.." Then he pulled back and pulled Loki in for a rough kiss, his tongue bullying his way between those lips.

Loki quickly kissed him back and after a minute, Thor pulled back. Loki whined at the loss and Thor smiled. He stepped back and pointed down at the floor. "Get on your knees."

Loki smiled mischievously and did as he was told, slowly sinking down to the floor in front of the older man. He groaned as the younger man slowly rubbed him up and doen through his pants, licking his lips. He quickly got to work, undoing his belt, before undoing the button, and yanking the zipper down. 

He hooked his fingers through the band in his boxer briefs and pulled down, his eyes going wide and jaw dropped when Thor's cock bobbed free. He moaned and wrapped his hand around the base, slowly moving it up and down.

His eyes then fixed up on Thor, who smirked down at him. "You like that, Baby? You love big, fat cocks?"

Loki quickly nodded and shuffled closer, his eyes fixed up on Thor through his lashes and he slowly dragged his flattened tongue along the underside, until he reached the head.

Thor groaned and tangled his fingers though those ebony locks, before Loki started lapping at the precum collected on his slit, before wrapping his lips around the head and swallowing him down to the base.

Thor jumped a little and said "Holy shit!... _Fuck._ " As he slowly started bobbing his head back and forth, moaning and letting his eyes flutter closed as he picked up speed.

It's been awhile since Thor has had his dick sucked, especially this good. He said "Look at you...Such a pretty little slut, fuck.." Loki opened his eyes and looked back up at Thor.

Thor petted his hair and said "Can't function properly without being stuffed with a cock, can you?"

Loki shook his head _'No'_ and moaned. He pulled off with a _'pop'_ and quickly started jerking him before sucking him back down. He shuddered when he felt his too hit the back of the younger man's throat, and that's when he snapped.

He quickly held Loki's head still and roughly started fucking in and out of his mouth. Loki was surprised, but he closed his eyes and allowed his mouth to get fucked. Thor grunted and said "Such a whore, letting yourself get fucked like this...So pretty...I'm getting close, gonna fill that pretty, filthy mouth of yours.."

So close. He was so close, and even Loki could feel it. After a few more sucks, Loki kept him all the way in, his nose touching Thor's pubic bone, before Thor moaned and filled up his mouth, cum shooting down his throat. He slowly rocked his hips a few times to get it all out, before Loki pulled off.

He smirked and bit his lip. "That was better than I thought it would be." 

Thor chuckled and Loki slowly stood back up, Thor pulling him I. For another kiss. Loki loaned against his mouth and when he pulled away, he asked "Is that all you got for me? You can do whatever you want..." Running his hand up and down Thor's chest. 

Thor smirked and said "As much as I'd like to, No, that's all you get tonight."

Loki pouted and Thor said "Don't worry, Baby...Maybe tomorrow, I'll fuck your perfect little ass until you can't see straight...Just don't go whining to your Daddy about that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that I actually have nothing against Paris Hilton. Whatever she does with her life, that's her thing, it's her life.


	2. Yes, My Lord (Thorki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a young Jötunn slave for the Odinsons. The rulers of Asgard and the nine realms. He's served them and their son Prince Thor for many years, but was never prepared to serve him in a different way.
> 
> Contains Master/Slave, Intersex Loki, and Oral and Vaginal sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be more on the sweet side.
> 
> Sorry if it's not great, didn't get a ton of sleep last night. Some of these will be long, some will be short.

Loki has served in the palace of Asgard, almost his whole life. After Odin and his army defeated and murdered Loki's father, King Laufey, the Frost Giants were put into slavery. Loki was a Prince, who grew up with chains. 

Odin had found him as an infant after the war. His tiny body left to die on a frozen rock. Loki saw Odin as someone he could love, and Odin saw him as a slave. He's hated them, envied them, he hates Asgard with all his frozen heart. 

Except Thor Odinson. Their son, crown Prince and soon to be King of Asgard. He's young, boisterous, and lively. Everyone loves him. But he's arrogant, selfish, he doesn't yet acquire the responsibility of being a King. Loki has become Thor's personal servant, and surprisingly, thr Prince doesn't treat the Jötunn as bad as everyone else does. So he doesn't completely hate him.

~~

Tonight, Loki was giving Thor a hot bath. He had just come back from a mission on Vanaheim, and he needed to unwind. 

Loki is always anxious when it comes to bathing Thor. Undressing him, washing his large, naked body clean, then redressing him.

Being a Frost Giant, or a pathetic excuse for one, Thor's skin would burn from Loki's touch. But every time he makes physical contact with him or anyone else, that wouldn't happen. His skin would look like that of theirs, normal.

Even stranger is, it's gotten to the point where his skin turned completely normal, being in Asgard for so long. It only happens with him, the rest of the Frost Giants are the same as the day they were born. And with certain emotions, his skin would turn back to blue, and his eyes from Green to blood Red.

He took tender care massaging suds into the Prince's hair and scalp, Thor groaning at it. He certainly looked beat. His eyes were closed and he smiled. He said "You have no idea how wonderful that feels, Loki." 

Loki ignored that and kept working. Then Thor slowly opened both eyes ans tilted his head back, looking back at the Jötunn. He asked "Did you hear me?"

Loki nodded and said "Yes, My Lord. I heard you."

The blond smiled and said "You did not answer."

The younger man swallowed, and felt his skin start to change. Not all the way, mainly his face and neck. He looked down and just kept working his fingers. "I did not know how to answer you, My Lord."

"Please Loki, no one is around. I told you, you may call me Thor." 

Loki said "I serve you, My Lord. You and your family, I will refer to you as I was taught." _And beaten._  

Thor then pulled away from Loki, suds dripping down his broad shoulders and back. He turned a little in the tub and looked at Loki. For an arrogant, cocky boy, he's quite stunning. 

Thor said "Well it will not be that way with me...I am not my Father." _'Are you certain about that?'_ The Jötunn thought. He moved a little closer to Loki, and the Jötunn leaned back a little. 

He asked "What are you doing?" 

He looked into those vast oceans of Thor's, and the Prince asked "You are quite beautiful, have you ever realized that?"

Loki has never felt beautiful a day in his life. How could a monster ever be beautiful? Now he could feel the rest of his skin start to turn to the blue. Thor just smiled kindly at him and said "I have always thought you were beautiful...Unique...I have dreamt many nights of you...And I do not threaten, but I would like to have you..."

Loki was close to getting up and leaving, despite the risk of being beaten. Thor has never beaten him, but Odin would. But Thor didn't look like he wanted to hurt Loki, but he could see desire darken in his eyes. But he quickly got up and left, going to the part of Thor's chambers, where he sleeps.

He covered his mouth with his hand, and felt fear begin to flood through his body. Thor has never beaten him, but he could start now for Loki just leaving like that. He could hear water swishing and dripping, and that's when he heard Thor ask "Loki?"

Loki forced himself to turn and face the future King. He took his hand from his mouth and placed his arms at his sides. He swallowed and said "F-Forgive me, My Lord...I do not know what came over me.." He looked up at the Prince and said "Do with me as you wish, and I'll enjoy it.."

He kept his eyes on Thor's face, and tried not to look down at the rest of his body. His strong, muscular body glistening with water, making a mess of the floor. The future King stepped closer to him, keeping Loki's eyes on his own. "Loki...I will not put my hands on you, unless you yourself, want me to...Do you want me to? Or do you want me to, because you serve me?"

Loki stood up straighter and said "I serve you, My Lord...My own pleasure is not of importance. But yours is." 

Thor gave him a look and sighed. He stepped even closer to the Jötunn. He said "I wish you for you enjoy me of your own free will. I want to pleasure you without being called _'My Lord'_ or treated like one...Do you want that of me?"

A great part of Loki, did. He's always found Thor attractive, despite his behavior as a Prince. And Loki has yet to lie with another, and if it were with anyone, he would want it with Thor. Loki nodded and said "Yes, _Thor_...I want it, I want you." 

Thor smiled and he quickly took the Jötunn's face in his hands, and captured Loki's lips with his own. Loki kissed him back and they stood there. Loki's clothing, an old, tattered shirt and trousers, were beginning to get wet from Thor pulling him closer. 

Loki gasped against his mouth as he was lifted up and carried over to the massive bed, before Thor gently tossed him onto it, the Jötunn landing on his back. Thor quickly got on the bed wit him, moving his body in between his legs, leaning over him to kiss him again.

He let himself be kissed by the Prince, hands roaming his perfect body, and that's she. He felt Thor pulling at the hem of his shirt. Thor broke away and let Loki quickly sit up, so he could pull the fabric off, and lie back down.

He felt the future King hook his fingers into the wmband of his trousers. He looked up at the Jötunn and smirked. "I have heard many rumors of this, and thought nothing of it...But now I can see for myself if the rumors are true..." And pulled the trousers down, Loki lifting his hips to help.

The "rumors" must mean Loki being born with male and female anatomy. The most obvious being his cock which rests above his Virgin tight cunt. He doesn't know if any of the other Frost Giants are like him, but it's always made him feel even more of a perversion of nature.

But when Thor's eyes landed upon the folds of his cunt, put on display from Loki's legs spread apart, Loki squirmed uncomfortably. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for rejection and a beating, but he was taken completely by surprise, when Thor quickly buried his face between his legs, and started licking at the flesh.

Loki arched off the bed and moaned, while Thor got to work running his tongue all over the flesh, paying special care to the sensitive bud of his clit. He figured if Thor didn't beat him, he'd at least have touched it or something, but he just dived right in. 

It's not like Loki is complaining, though. He's never had this kind of intimacy before, and it felt overwhelming, wrong, yet better than anything the Jötunn has ever felt before. 

Then he felt his tongue push it's way inside him, and he whimpered. His silky walls trying to push the Prince's tongue out, but he didn't want it out. It was uncomfortable, but it also felt amazing. 

Loki writhed on the luxurious sheets, trying to push his hips down to take his tongue deeper. Soon Thor pulled away, leaving Loki dripping between his thighs. The future King then ran his thumb along the slick folds and said "Gorgeous.." His mouth and beard were shiny with saliva and the Jötunn's juices.

Thor was still wet from the bath, but most of his skin was drying. He pulled the Jötunn closer by his hips, spat into his hand, and readied his mighty cock. He took himself into his hand and looked at Loki. 

"Has anyone taken you yet, my sweet flower?" 

Loki shook his head and said "No.."

Thor smiled and said "Good...I will take care of you. Do you trust me?"

He nodded and said "Yes." 

He said "This may cause discomfort, but it won't last long." That's when Loki felt a finger enter him. He winced at the discomfort as Thor slowly pushed it in and out, and soon added a second finger, then a third. Thor was pumping three fingers deep into the Jötunn, coating the Prince's fingers in more juices. 

Once he pulled them out, Thor then slowly dragged the head of his cock up and down between the lips, and they both moan. Their looked up at him through his lashes and asked "Ready?"

Loki nodded and Thor scooted closer, lining himself up to Loki's entrance before slowly pushing in. This hurt more than his tongue and fingers combined. His large, thick cock stretched his silk walls wide, pushing further into him until fully seated. 

Loki winced and whined from the pain, and Thor patiently waited. Then he started moving back and forth, Loki moaning as he moved. He was worried about anyone hearing, but these walls are thick. Loki could be getting killed and no one could hear him. 

Thor wrapped the Jötunn's elegant legs around his hips and started moving faster, moans and skin slapping skin filled the room, and Loki wanted more. 

It hurt, it hurt a lot. But unlike the Midgardians, Asgardians and Frost Giants have a higher tolerance for pain. But they can die just as easily as any Midgardian. And it takes about 5,000 years for them, much shorter down there. 

Soon Thor bent Loki's legs back, folding him in half, before pounding into him. Pistoning his hips at the new angle, it felt much better than the last position, and Loki lost it. The tainted Jötunn threw his head back and cried out before releasing all over the future King's cock.

Thor moaned and said "Such beauty.." As Loki rode his orgasm out, Thor still moving. Soon the Prince's movements became sloppy, and grunted before the Jötunn felt his walls being coated with warmth, and the Prince stopped.

He moved a little more before pulling out, the Jötunn immediately missing the contact. They sat there panting, and looking at each other, before Loki said "You just...You could have just impregnated me, you realize that don't you?"

Thor smirked and said "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Who knows, with your anatomy, you won't have to worry about that."

Loki smiled and sighed. Then Thor got off the bed and started walking away. Loki looked over and asked "Where are you going?"

Thor loomed back and smiled. "To take another bath. Care to join me?"

Loki smiled and said "Yes, My Lord." Before following him in. 


	3. Sweeter Than Strawberries (The Huntsman/Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki doesn't have many friend, human or Pixie, except for one. A nice, lonely human named Eric Brighton who brings him fruit. But on this particular day, Eric will bring him something else.
> 
> Contains pixie Loki, non consensual kissing dubious consent, and non penetrative Oral sex.

(Found a great fanart for it. Credit to florbe91 on Tumblr/Florbe on Deviantart)

~~

 

The Pixies used to fear the humans. A lot of them were cruel and monstrous, like the evil Queen, Ravenna when she ruled. They'd come and hurt the Pixies, destroy their villages, even the ones they made in secret so no one could find them. And because of those humans, the Pixies had almost gone extinct.

But it seemed not all humans were like the cruel ones. Over time, the Pixies had begun to flourish once again, spending great amounts of time hiding, praying they wouldn't be found.

But Loki had soon enough encountered one of the humans. One day he was flying about in search of something sweet to eat, and when he had lost focus, he flew straighting into the face of a human. 

It startled the man, and he quickly raised his axe, looking around for what had hit him. Loki quickly went to hide as the man yelled "Show yourself!" And his eyes landed on the Pixie.

Loki squeaked and his behind a tree branch. He slowly peeked around the branch to see the man was still looking at him. He lowered his axe but Loki quickly hid again.

The man said "Hey, hey wait! Come back, I won't hurt you."

Loki peeked again and the man gave him a warm smile. He was pretty for a human. Long, dirty brown hair pulled back to show his face, some facial hair, tall, strong body. And when he kept reassuring the frightened Pixie he means no harm, He flew over to him. When he was face to face with him, he saw he had the prettiest blue eyes, and he didn't feel scared anymore.

The man smiled and said "Hello, little fellow. Did I scare you?" 

The Pixie nodded, looked down a little. Loki is used to being naked, all the Pixies are. But being seen like this by this man, made him feel too exposed. And he could see the man's eyes moving about the Pixie's body, before meeting his eyes again. 

He said "I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you, you hit me pretty fast, I was not expecting it...Do you forgive me?"

Loki smiled and nodded, flying over towards his cheek to give it a gentle pat. The man chuckled and said "Thank you. What is your name, tiny Sir?"

The Pixie giggled and said "Loki." Loki doesn't talk much, he usually keeps to himself. But this man seemed nice, so he was okay with speaking.

The man smiled and said "Pleased to meet you, Loki. My name is Eric. Eric Brighton...Would you like some fruit?"

Loki's face brightened and he set his axe down and and pulled a small sack tied to his hip. He opened it up and pulled out the most delectable looking Strawberry Loki had ever laid his eyes on. His eyes widened and Eric held it out for him. He smiled and said "For you. Can you carry it, Little One?"

Loki nodded and carefully took the Strawberry from his fingers. To thank Eric, he leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek and on his nose, before flying off with his treat.

~~

It's been a year since he first met Eric and he knows in his heart that Eric is his best friend. He's the only real friend he has, he isn't like the other Pixies. He's quiet and reserved, while they are bubbly and a little annoying. 

Every single day since they first met in the forest, Eric has come and visited Loki. They'd talk, and Eric would give him more Strawberries. Strawberries are Loki's favorite, and he wonders where Eric has come to acquire so many of them every day. 

Over time, he's learned that Eric is also a man that keeps to himself. Sometimes when he comes, he would have been drinking earlier in the day, and would cry while Loki would sit perched on his shoulder, comforting him. 

His wife Sara was killed at the hand of Freya, the Ice Queen and sister to Queen Ravenna. Well, she wasn't killed by Freya herself, but she made a barrier of ice between them when they tried to escape together, and they were forced to fight her soldiers. He watched her get stabbed on the other side of the wall, and he hasn't been the same since.

His stories of her broke the Pixies heart. He loved her, and since her death, He had built walls around himself and would drink and hunt his pain away. But after helping Snow White, he's changed. He doesn't feel worthless, but he's still a lonely man. 

At first the Pixie had been curious as to why Eric would waste his time finding Loki and keep him company, but now he had understood. He just wanted a friend, and he has that with Loki. 

~~

Almost 3 days had passed and he has seen no sight of Eric. He began to worry that something was wrong, because Eric was here every single day, without fail. He may be a little late sometimes, but he had always made it.

But he hasn't seen him or heard any word about him, and he fears his only friend has been hurt or killed. Today was a sunny day, and Loki sat perched on a log, feeling depressed. He kicked his feet a little and had his head in his hands, while his elbows rested on his knees. It was such a lovely day, but it didn't help Loki feel any better. 

"Loki?" An all too familiar voice called out. Loki quickly sat up and listened. "Loki? I'm here!" The Pixie's face broke put into a huge grin, and he quickly flew up from his log and went to navigate where Eric's voice was coming from. 

"Loki?" The Pixie quickly tracked him down, and was so excited to see his friend alive and well, that he didn't realize how fast he was flying, and flew right into his face again. Just as the day they met. Eric jumped and when he saw it was Loki, he quickly relaxed. 

He chuckled as Loki hugged his face, kissing his cheek over and over, nuzzling deeper. He said "I missed you too, my friend. I am so so sorry for being gone so long, I was...I was not well.."

Loki wasn't angry with him, he was just glad to see he was alright. He pulled back and smiled at Eric, before placing a gentle kiss on his nose. Eric smiled and said "And to make up for my absence, I've brought you..." He dug through his Strawberry pouch and pulled out 3. "3 Strawberries. I've got some for myself, as well. Come." 

~~

They sat and ate their treats in silence. After Loki finished his last Strawberry, his belly felt like it could burst. He sighed happily and laid back. He looked over at Eric and saw Eric was looking at him. 

The man smiled and said "You are so sweet...So beautiful...You don't know how much this past year has been since I met you, my friend."

Loki smiled and blush coated his cheeks. Eric held his hand out to the Pixie and Loki happily flew onto his palm. He carefully wrapped his hand around his small body, and brought Loki up to his face. He smiled and said "Thank you...For everything." 

Loki smiled and said _'your welcome'_ by kissing the tip of his nose. The man chuckled and he carefully kissed the Pixie's cheek, being mindful that Loki is only 4 inches tall. 

Loki blushed from the kiss and that's when Eric did it a second time, and then a third. After the fourth time, Loki began to feel uneasy. He went to pull away from Eric, still clinging to the idea of it just being a kind gesture, but Eric kept him there, being much stronger than the Pixie. 

Loki squirmed in his hold as Eric kept kissing him, and he said "E-Eric, stop.." Eric finally did stop, and sighed.

He said "Forgive me. Forgive me, it's just...You are my friend and you have given me such kindness that I do not deserve. This past year has been difficult for me, and you have been there for me, and I am in love with you. I love you Loki, please, let me show you.." 

He kept pressing gently kisses on Loki, but Loki still tried to get away. He loves Eric, he does, but Eric is a human and Loki is a Pixie. And he hasn't been tainted, and fears Eric wishes to hurt him.

He finally let go of Loki, and Loki flew off at a small distance, feeling more exposed than ever. Eric looked up at him and realized what he had just done. Tears pooled in Eric's eyes and he looked down, slumping back against the tree.

Loki hated seeing Eric cry. He's too beautiful inside and out to have such pain and guilt on him. Even though Loki was uncomfortable by the kisses, he did stop. But only after Loki had to free himself, and not after he asked him to stop.

He slowly flew over towards him, and placed his hand on Eric's cheek, rubbing the softest circle into his skin. He looked up and was met by those dark blues, seeing his own reflection through one. 

He swallowed and said "I am so sorry, I should go, I won't ever bother you again-"

Loki quickly said "No!" And Eric stopped talking. The Pixie leaned in and kissed his cheek. He whispered "Please don't leave me...You are all I have..."

He kissed Eric again and pulled back, floating in front of him. He swallowed and said "...You may have me..."

Eric's brows furrowed, looking at the Pixie in uncertainty. He asked "Is that what _you_ want? Are you certain?"

Not really, he wasn't. He has never been touched in any intimate way as he was thinking. He feared he never would. Eric kissed him out of loneliness, and Loki couldn't lose his only friend. But Loki hugged himself and nodded. "Yes." 

He got in close and kissed Eric again and pointed down to his hand. Eric lifted it, palm up, and Loki laid down on it, spreading his legs. Eric still looked uncertain, until Loki ran his hand down his body and touched his own cock. He slowly stroked himself up and down, before Eric leaned in.

The Pixie gasped as the warm, wet tip of his tongue ran up and down his cock, and he quickly took his hand off himself. Eric carefully dragged it up and down, his saliva making Loki's power body wet. The Pixie moaned at how good this tongue felt, and wished he wasn't a Pixie so he could actually feel the tongue and more inside him. 

Soon Eric pulled away, making Loki whimper. His blue eyes were blown wide and darkened by lust and his pupils almost swallowed by darkness. He licked his bottom lip and hummed. "You taste so sweet.."

Then Loki was lifted up into the air, and he quickly threw his arms back, holding onto Eric's finger, legs still spread. That's when he saw he was being hovered over Eric's mouth and he felt the tongue again. But he gasped when he felt it at his most sacred hole. He writhed and moaned and he felt it squriming about the tiny ring of muscle, praying for it it go inside. 

But being as small as he is, that could cause him great pain. But Eric was gentle and ate him out, savouring the sweet, tiny moans from his tiny woodland friend. The feeling was too much for Loki, with his size and having been untainted for the better part of 200 years, and Eric's tongue was the best feeling he had ever felt in all that time. 

Loki could feel an overwhelming sensation pooling in his lower belly, and it was growing stronger by the minute. He moaned and said "E-Eric...Something is - _AH! Ohhhh!_ " And threw his head back as he released, his mess getting on his stomach, but mostly oozing down his thighs.

Eric moaned and stopped. He saw the mess and used his tongue to clean it up. Loki whimpered at the sensitive feeling, and then stopped completely. Eric smiled and said "So sweet...Much sweeter than those Strawberries. Before pressing a gentle kiss to Loki's forehead. 

And every day since, he brings the Pixie more Strawberries, and his wonderful tongue for his woodland friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have another one of these soon enough but where Eric actually wants to hurt him, but not right after this one, that will come later.
> 
> Sorry if this one inst great, but I think it's cute, and a little sad.


	4. Associates (Thorki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl With The Dragon Tattoo AU! 
> 
> Disgraced Investigative reporter Thor Odinson is put on an assignment to solve the mysterious disappearance of Darcy Lewis, a mystery that has been unsolved for the past 40 years. Working alongside Loki Laufeyson, a 24 year old hacker and outcast with photographic memory and a dragon tattoo, they will work diligently to solve the case. 
> 
> But after Thor gets attacked and shot, Loki patches him up and decides they need to get closer as associates. 
> 
> Contains Violence, past rape/non con, a blowjob, and Loki going bareback riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a lot of this will match up with what Rooney Mara and Daniel Craig do in GWTDT, but I've made a few changes, so just go with it.
> 
> This ones gonna be real long.

(Punk!Loki)

~~

Loki had knocked on Volstagg's door, and patiently waited. After getting his justice against the sick pig for hurting him, he's watched him closely. He's supposed to meet Thor at the cottage where they'll be staying, but told him he needed to do a couple things first. And visiting the pig was one of them.

The man said "Coming!" And didn't seem to pause to look through the peephole, before opening the door. He was wearing a robe and Pajama's, hiding the wonderful tattoo Loki had given him after their last chat.

He quickly asked "What is it-" and stopped when he saw Loki leaning up against the door. 

He smiled wickedly as fear quickly rushed across the pig's face, and he said "Hello, Volstagg...How's your sex life?"

Volstagg stepped back and Loki stepped closer. He said "You know...I didnt care much for your last report. It's so perfunctory, like your heart wasn't in it...Do me a favor, and lets see a little more enthusiasm for my recovery in next months."

The older man opened his mouth and said "But-"

Loki cut him off and said " _Don't speak!_ I don't want to hear your voice. Just nod..."

The pig nodded and Loki said "Start looking for a shrink you can bribe, this way...Under oath, he can find absolutely nothing wrong with me, yes?"

The pig nodded again and Loki said "Good...And stop visiting tattoo removal websites, or I'll do it again - right here." Pointing up to his forehead. He smiled again and gracefully turned before walking away. Only one more thing before meeting Thor at the cottage.

~~

While Thor waited for his new partner to come to the cottage, He decided to take a stroll across the island to kill some time. They haven't gotten much yet for the case, but he could tell it wasn't gonna be easy. 

He remembers when he first met Loki at his apartment. Him wearing that black _'FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING FUCK'_ shirt, that stopped right under his pert ass, and his black boxer briefs.

He remembered offering him breakfast and a young man he assumes Loki slept with, awkwardly leaving. He noticed how cautious Loki was towards the blond, Moving away every time Thor stepped forward, threatening to hurt him if he came too close.

Something bad must've happened to him. And though he hasn't known Loki long, if he met whoever hurt him, he'd kick their teeth in without a second thought. 

Loki said he'll be at the cottage soon, he just needed to do a couple things first. Thor has time. As he took in the beauty of the island, a shot rang out. And before he could react, he felt a searing pain rush along his head, and he ducked.

He quickly fled back to the cottage without thinking of looking for the shooter. When he got inside, he locked the door and quickly pressed his back against the wood. He panted and felt warm liquid running his face, and touches it, before pulling his hand back to see blood on his finger tips.

He heard movement in the other room, and quickly went to check it out, ready to fight, when he saw Loki's lean frame, standing above a computer, earbuds in his ears. He sighed in relief and Loki looked back at the older man. He instantly zeroed in on the blood and quickly paused the current song playing, and pulled the buds out. 

He quickly went over and asked "Oh dear, what happened??"

Thor kept panting and he said "I don't...I don't know...I was walking along the island, I heard a gunshot, and it grazed me..I didn't see the shooter, I just ran back here."

Loki nodded and quickly left the room. When he came back, Thor was sitting down, and he had paper towels in his hands. He tore a few off and said "Hold still." Pressing them hard against the wound. Thor flinched and Loki said "Easy now..." Keeping the towels pressed against the wound.

After a few minutes, Thor was getting dizzy, and he thought he was gonna faint. Which turns out, is exactly what he did, and Loki sighed and muttered "Shit" before hauling him up and dragging him to the bathroom.

He carefully laid him down in the bathtub, and turned the shower onto cold. Then he went and dug through his toiletries bag until he pulled out a small green container of floss. Then he left momentarily to grab a bottle of Vodka from the fridge, before coming back.

When he returned, he saw associate was getting soaked from the cold water, and opened the Vodka up, taking a sip before turning it to pour some over the needle.

Thor quickly woke up. He gasped at the freezing cold, and was looking around the room, his blue eyes wide. He looked over at Loki and the younger man went over and turned the shower off.

His clothes were soaked and blood was still flowing from the wound, but not as much as before. Thor was still a little dizzy, but watched as his associate threaded a needle, and came over to him.

After he threaded it, He watched him get closer, and Thor csrefully moved to get out of the bathtub, carefully sitting on the edge. saw the thread was green, and caught the faint smell of Mint. He raised an eyebrow and asked "Is that dental floss?"

Loki zeroed in on the wound and simply said "Yes."

The blond nodded and asked "You sterilized that, Right?"

Loki nodded and said "Hold still." He went in to start working, but Thor moved back.

Thor said "Hey, hey! Couldn't we just use tape or something??"

Loki cupped the back of the blonds head and said "No." Moving the needle in again, before sliding the tip through the bottom of the wounds starting point.

Thor asked "What- _Jesus!_ "

Thankfully Loki had put the Vodka within reach, and grabbed it with his free hand, keeping the other one where the needle stayed in place. He handed it to the blond and said "Drink, hurry."

He pulled his hand back for a second, keeping the needle up with his finger now, as Thor quickly took a couple swigs, before putting it back down. Then he let the younger man get back to work.

Thor sighed and said "Just, be careful, its my eye-"

Loki cut him off by saying "Don't move." and kept moving the needle, carefully working the wound closed.

Thor said "You're not a doctor."

Loki said "Oh quit being such a big baby, and shut up." He let Loki finish and he carefully took some scissors and cut the thread off once he gotten it to stay. He said "There you go." 

He stood up and so did Thor, and he took a look at himself in the mirror. The bleeding had all but stopped, and Loki asked "You need me to pour some of this on it?" Holding up the Vodka.

Thor's eyes widened and he asked "Why didn't you do that before??"

Loki said "I wasn't thinking of it then, relax. I'll just put a little on. He then pulled out a cotton pad from his bag, and covered the bottles hole, before quickly pouring a little, then setting it down. 

He went over to the older man, getting in close, saying "Hold still." Before gently dabbing it on the stitched wound.

Thor winced and hissed at the pain, gritting his teeth. He said "You know...For a brilliant 24 year old hacker with a photographic memory, you'd think you would've done that before you stitched it up."

Loki asked "What, as if I don't slip up from time to time like everyone else? I do, it's just an extremely rare occurance....There, you're all done. Happy?"

He tossed the pad into the trash and looked back at his associate. Thor realized he was now closer than before, and emerald green eyes were staring up into his dark blues.

He watched as they quickly shifted from his eyes, down his soaked body, and back up, before the tiniest smirk was now on his lips. He said "Take off your wet clothes." Before turning and walking out. 

The blond quickly stripped out of them as he followed Loki into Thor's bedroom, and asked "What were you doing when I came in?"

Loki didn't look back, and said "I had set up surveillance cameras in every room, and some outside, and I was making sure they were on and recording." 

Thor nodded and asked "How many?"

Loki turned back and said "14."

Thor asked "A little paranoid, are we?"

Loki chuckled and turned back to the older man. He said "Says the guy who just got shot at, not far from here." Well, he wasn't wrong.

Thor had then stripped off his boxer briefs and while he wasn't looking, Loki took a look at his associate. His large hard body was glistening in the dim light from the water. Every inch of his body was strong and toned, and he then snuck a glance at his cock. 

Ever since they met, he wondered what Thor's cock looked like, even dreamt about it a little. He thought it would be just as attractive as the rest of the older man. Despite being raped by that pig fuck Volstagg, he wanted to fuck Thor since he first laid his eyes upon him...And he wasn't disappointed when he saw he was right about how it looked.

Loki then looked away, and sat on the edge of the soft mattress, untying his boots, before pulling them off his feet. Thor had sat oppossite behind him, groaning, and carefully rubbing his face with his hand, being mindful to avoid the freshly stitched wound.

He looked over his shoulder at Loki, who was now pulling his belt undone, unbuttoning his tight jeans. He said "Thank you...Fucking madness. This is insane. I mean these people... Somebody was shooting at me...It wasn't an accident..."

Loki quickly stood up and pulled the jeans off, before walking over to Thor, barefoot, left only in his shirt and underwear. When he stood in front of the older man, he watched as his blue eyes quickly trailed up and down his body, before meeting his eyes.

Loki said "No ones shooting at you, now." Before he brought his hands down to the hem of his shirt, crossing his wrists, before pulling it up and off him. He let it drop to the ground and then hooked his fingers through the band on his underwear, before stripping them off as well. 

He brought his hand up and tucked his hair from the unshaven side, behind his ear, and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the blonds lips. 

Thor kissed him back and said "You know, I'm pretty sure this is a bad idea."

Loki kissed him again and asked "Why?" Before pulling back and spitting on his hand a couple times.

Thor leaned back on his hands and said "Apart from the fact that I'm old and we work together."

He didn't stop his associate as he quickly pumped his cock, coating it with the saliva, making Thor groan. 

Then he scooted back and moved to where his back hit the pillows, as Loki got on the bed, following him. He threw one long leg over until he was straddling the older man. Thor gripped his boney hip as Loki reached back, taking hold of his cock again, moving up to angle himself above it.

Loki said "You work with whats-her-name...That's worked out for you, so why not me?"

Thor grunted as he felt the head of his cock, brush against his associates tight hole. Loki asked "You're clean, right?"

Thor nodded and said "Yeah, you?"

Loki nodded and they both moaned as the younger man started to slowly sink down, Thor's cock breaching his hole. Thor had both hands on his hips now, slowly guiding him down, being overwhelmed at how tight he was.

He grunted and said "Well, Jane is another story...I have some standards, believe it or not." 

When Loki was filled completely, he moaned and rested his hands on the older man's chest. He waited a minute and quickly leaned down, recapturing Thor's lips with his own, the blond quick to kiss him back. Then he sat up straight and smiled. He said "You need to stop talking."

Then he started to move. Slow at first, rolling his hips back and forth, Thor's hands moving all over his incredible body. Then he started picking up his pace, rocking harder, and moaning. He hung his head and kept moving, pulling up until he's almost off of Thor, before pushing back down, swallowing him whole, and repeating.

"Fuck...Oh yeah..." Loki said,  leaning down to kiss Thor again. Thor kissed him back and moved with him, rolling his hips up to match his movements.

The older man licked his lips and said "Fuck, you're beautiful...Yeah Baby, just like that..."

Loki kept moving, and Thor couldn't take his eyes off of him. He watched the toned muscles of his stomach contract as he moved back and forth. His mouth hung open in an _'O'_ , and his eyes fluttered closed. His long, lean cock bobbed back and forth as he moved, and a thin layer of sweat had collected on his forehead.

Loki pulled off of him completely by accident, and quickly got him back in. Now he was riding faster. Soon Thor said "Fuck, I'm almost there...Hang on, hang on..." He quickly pulled Loki up and off of him, before flipping them around, turning Loki onto his stomach.

He pulled the younger mans hips up, and rubbed his cock along his hole, both moaning before he dove back in. Thor doing it this way reminded Loki of what Volstahh did to him that night. But it doesn't trigger Loki, he's not breaking down crying, he knows Thor isn't that pig. Loki's been through worse.

But he looked back at the older man, gripping his hips as he slowly rocked back and forth. Loki moaned and bit his lip as he moved faster, before he could feel his movements become sloppy. Then he hung his head and groaned, burying himself as deep as her could go inside his associate, before he came. 

Loki could feel his walls get filled with warmth other than the older man's cock, and shuddered. Thor slowly thrusted a few more times, before pulling out of Loki, and turning him onto his back.

He quickly kissed the younger man and kissed down his body, before wrapping his lips aronmund his cock, swallowing him down to the root. Thor has fucked a few men before, mainly guys Loki's age, and he wanted to fuck Loki ever since he first laid eyes on him.

His style was different, unique, which he saw with a lot of people with how often he travelled. But Loki stood out to him, and he wanted to get him like this, full of his come and making the prettiest sounds. Loki arched his back and tangled his fingers through Thor's locks as he quickly bobbed his head up and down. 

Thor moaned around his cock and bobbed faster, desperate to make the hacker come hard. Loki wanted to warn Thor that he was about to burst, but all he could do was moan helplessly, and whimpered as he came, shooting down the older man's throat. 

Loki thruster his hips up a few times, before Thor pulled away, swallowing his associates come, before crawling back up to lie next to Loki. They both laid there, panting, and laughed. Loki turned and curled up next to Thor, running his hand up and down the older man's stomach, cuddling up to him.

Thor wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close. That's when Loki looked back and reached over to grab his pack of cigarettes off the nightstand. He put them there before they got started. He grabbed his lighter as well, before pulling one out. 

He offered one to Thor, which he took. He lit Thor's up for him, before lighting his up, and they smoked in silence. Thor turned to him and asked "You want me to open a window?"

Loki shook his head and said "No, it's fine." And snuggled back up with him. Loki smiled and looked up at him. He said "I like working with you..."

Thor looked down at him and smiled. He kissed the top of his associates head and said "I like working with you, too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if this one sucks because it's an AU of the moviez idk..


	5. Crimson Let's-Take-A-Peek (Hiddlesworth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the premiere of Crimson Peak, Tom is anxious to find his best friend and secretly the love of his life, Chris, there to watch the film. And after the sex scene between Tom and his Co-Star Mia, he receives a few texts from Chris that will make his night just a little bit better. 
> 
> Contains Cheating!Chris, rough kissing, groping, rimming, a blowjob, and a handjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought the title would be fun lol ;p. Again, sorry if Associates sucked...

After so much work on _Crimson Peak_ , Tom and everyone else was excited to finally see the premiere screening of the film. 

Earlier in the week, Chris had called and congratulated him on all his hard work. It had made Tom's day, of course. Hearing Chris' voice, his laugh, or thinking about him overall, just always made Tom happy. 

But after asking Chris if he was going to the premiere, he sighed and Ton's heart shattered. He said "Sorry Buddy, we can't make it. Elsa's Aunt is in the hospital, and I'm flying out tomorrow with her. I wanted to go, I was so excited to, but I can't....I'm sorry...."

Tom had swallowed the lump in his throat, and felt his lip quivering. He took a deep, shaky breath, pulling the phone away from his ear so Chris couldn't hear him, and then brought it back. He smiled as if he could see him, and said "Don't-Don't worry about it, it's fine."

Chris said "No Tom, it's not. I really wanted to be there with you-"

"Really Christopher, I promise, it's okay. It's just a premiere, no big deal. Really, go with Elsa." _'Please, I don't want you to go.'_  

Chris sighed on the other line and said "Alright...But I swear as soon as it hit's other theaters, I'll be damned if I don't buy all the tickets for it." 

Tom chuckled, actually imagining the massive blond storm in, and demand all their tickets, then throwing his money at them before running out. He smiled and said "I bet you would...Be careful, okay?"

Chris chuckled and said "Always. Try to have some fun while your there, alright?"

Tom nodded and said "Yes, Your Highness."

"Damn straight. Bye Tom."

He said "Bye Chris." Before hanging up. He sighed and rubbed his face with one hand as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He took another deep breath and let it out, whispering "I love you...Why can't you see it?..." Before another tear fell.

~~

Tonight was the night of the premiere. Always a big, crazy event. Tons of starts walking the red carpet, paparazzi snapping photos, interviews, fans screaming, Tom loved them.

He loved his fans, he really does. He wouldn't stop until every single autograph was signed and until he took as many pictures with the fans as possible, while going down the line. Even though he's been crying a lot and kept himself locked up in his flat as much as possible he still did just that.

He signed autographs and took pictures, smiling with all the fans who got to make it out. Even with his current state, he threw on a smile for his fans, because he really does love them. 

As he made his way down the line, he had just finished signing an autograph for a girl in a _'I LOVE TOM HIDDLESTON, GET OVER IT!'_ smiling at it. He then looked back up at her and said "I love you too, Darling." She squealed and he thought he could see something out of the corner of his eye.

When he looked over, his heart stopped. His eyes slowly widened as he watched Chris walking down the carpet, standing and smiling as his picture was taken. But there was no Elsa in sight. 

But still, Chris was here. He was right over there, and either he lied to Tom or Elsa let him go. Tom kept moving, eyes occasionally flicking towards the blond, who was moving merrily along in Tom's direction, but he didn't seem to notice him yet. 

But then he watched as Chris looked over at him, doing a double take at the older man. Then his entire face lit up and he quickly waved Tom over. Tom smiled and then pointed his finger up, telling Chris _'Just a minute'_ and Chris nodded. He knows how Tom is when it comes to fans.

He turned back to the crowd and finished signing and taking pictures, before politely excusing himself, before going over to Chris. Chris smiled and quickly shook Tom's hand, before pulling him in for a hug.

Tom smiled brightly and leaned over, Chris leaning too, as Tom asked "I thought you said you couldn't make it?" Into his ear.

Chris smiled and then leaned in towards his ear. Chills went down his spine as his hot breath hit his skin, and he said "Her Aunt started feeling a little better, so she said it was okay for me to come. Tomorrow, I'll be flying back." 

 _Tomorrow_. He only gets Chris for one night before he goes back. He won't even get to sit by Chris tonight during the film, he'll be sitting with his fellow cast members. Tears pooled in his eyes again, but he kept them back.

He just nodded and Chris looked at him. He's seen that worried look he has, before. His beautiful eyes looked into Tom's, but Tom just threw on a smile, and patted his back. 

~~

The theater was packed. Different celebrities watched as the movie played, smiles and such. But all Tom could think about, was Chris. He wishes he could sit by him, see his smile, hear his laugh...He'd give anything just to have Chris hold his hand, just once.

He didn't even know where Chris was sitting, there was so many people in there. Then came the sex scene between him and the lovely Mia Wasikowska. That scene was fun to shoot, he's not always so nervous about taking his clothes off, even as people watched his ass get exposed. 

Throughout that whole shoot, which took a few takes because they were laughing a lot, being silly. But then he had started thinking about Chris. Whether Chris was topping or not, he replaced Mia with Chris, and they finally got through the take all the way through.

He nearly moaned Chris' name during the last shoot and as soon as he got back to his trailer, he jerked off until he came, actually moaning Chris' name that time.

But knowing that Chris was in the same room, watching Tom's ass, watching him getting fucked like that, he was thankful it was dark in the room, because he was blushing.

He thinks he felt his phone vibrate in his pants, and he pulled it out to check. That's when he discovered he had gotten 2 texts from Chris. He smiled and when he read them, he nearly dropped his phone.

**_Are you always this pretty when you get fucked?_ **

**_Were you thinking about me while you were shooting that, Baby?_ **

His blush deepened, and then another one came in.

_**I'd like to see how pretty you'd look while I'm fucking you.** _

He quickly out his phone back in his pocket, not looking at anyone, before his eyes returned to the screen.

~~

Usually, Chris would be joking around with Tom about certain things. They always joked around about their bromance, but he would notice certain looks, or touches that made him wonder of Chris was joking around, or not. 

But those texts, he wasn't kidding, whatsoever. Tom wishes he was, because Chris is a married man. He has a wife, and children, and Tom hasn't been able to keep a steady relationship. Sometimes he wants to get married, have children, have a beautiful family just like Chris. But he just wants to have Chris more than anything, which he can't.

Tom didn't find Chris to be the type who would want to cheat on his wife. Elsa is a lovely woman, very beautiful. As much as Tom would love to have Chris take him, he couldn't do that. He's not a homewrecker.

After the film ended, Chris was nowhere in sight. He sighed, figuring he had to go back to whatever hotel he was staying at to get some sleep before his flight. 

 _'Whatever'_ , he thought, before realizing he has to use the bathroom. 

~~

It took him some time to get there, because it was still crowded in the building. When he got to one bathroom, he groaned at how long the line for the Men's room was. Muttering a curse, he asked politely for the location of the next available bathroom, and went to find it. 

When he got there, there was hardly anyone in there. Which was a little strange, but he thought nothing of it. After relieving himself at one of the Urinals, he went over and washed his hands. 

His head was down, looking at his hands as dried them off with paper towels, and that's when he heard a familiar voice say "Ah, there you are." 

Tom froze and and he let the towels drop into the trash. He slowly stood up straight and turned to see Chris standing there, smiling. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his dress pants, and smiled at the older man.

He said "Thought you had left."

Tom nodded and simply said "Same with you.."

Chris nodded and said "I enjoyed the film. Very creepy."

Tom swallowed and said "Thank you...I'm glad you made it, tonight...Give my love to Elsa and her Aunt-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Baby...Not yet, anyways."

Tom flinched at the word _'Baby'_ and he said "Chris...You're married..."

Chris nodded and said "I'm aware."

Tom looked at him in disbelief and he asked "So you're completely carefree about going behind your wife's back, to fuck me?"

Chris sighed and stepped forward. Tom backed up and Chris said "I love Elsa, Tom. You know I do. I love her, and my children-"

"So why me, then? Why muck that all up??"

Chris stepped closer and held Tom's gaze. He said "Because, I love you too...I can't help who I love, Tom. And I've loved you since we first met.." He reached out and gently caressed the older man's cheek, brushing his thumb along Tom's sharp cheekbone.

The touch sent fire through Tom's body, and he shivered. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Chris asked "Do you love me?"

Tom opened his eyes again and stared into the blue oceans he fell for long ago, and quietly said "You know I do.." 

Chris smiled and leaned in close. He said "I do know...You think I haven't seen it? See the way you look at me, it makes me wanna fuck you senseless, every time..."

With his hands being big, his thumb was able to brush along Tom's lip, tracing every curve. Tom smiled a little and parted his lips, wrapping them around the pad of his thumb, gently sucking.

Chris groaned and said "Goddammit.." Before he grabbed Tom's wrist, and dragged him over to the stalls, pulling the older man into the handicapped one. 

He quickly shut door, turning the lock, before pushing Tom up against the wall. Thankfully, there was no one in the bathroom, but they would have to be quiet, either way. Chris quickly grabbed his face in his hands and those lips Tom has fantasized about for the past 5 years, were finally on his own. 

Tom sighed into his mouth and kissed back, gripping the back of the blonds head, kissing him harder. Chris did the same, and Tom gasped when he felt Chris' tongue bully it's way into his mouth, moving against his own.

They kissed rough and quick on the lips, on their necks, knowing they had to hurry just in case Tom was needed, and in case a rat of the Paparazzi tries to take compromising shots or video of them together. And they would get _destroyed_ by the media.

Their hands moved all over each other, and that's when Chris took Tom's hand and placed it over his crotch. Tom whimpered when he felt a hard, thick clothed cock, and he slowly guided Tom's hand, moving it up and down his length. 

He let go of Tom's hand, and moaned as the older man stroked him through the material. He leaned in and whispered "See what you do to me, Baby?" Before kissing his jaw. 

Tom was on fire. He couldn't believe this was happening, he thought he was gonna wake up either painfully hard, or soaked in his own mess. As he went to get down on his knees, Chris stopped him. He said "Wait, wait, not yet, Baby. Get up, come on, Gorgeous." 

He moved them over to a small sink in the stall, and bent Tom over it. Tom looked at himself in the mirror and moaned when he felt the younger mans hands grabbing handfuls of his ass. 

He said "Fuck Tom, I love your ass...It's so perky and perfect-" the older man bit back a yelp as a sharp ' _slap'_ hit his left cheek. Chris did the same with the other cheek, before massaging them both in his large hands.

Chris said "Pull your pants down, Beautiful. Let's take a peak at that ass." And Tom didn't need to be told twice. After he did just that, his pants and underwear were now pooled against his ankles, his long legs and ass now on display. 

Chris quickly got down on his knees and ran his hands up and down the muscles of the older man's legs. He said "Beautiful...You want me to eat your sweet little ass out, Thomas?"

Tom quickly nodded and said "Please.." Biting his lip. 

Chris chuckled and said "Good. Now you gotta be quiet Baby, alright? Like a little Mouse.." And before Tom could respond, he felt Chris spread his cheeks apart and dove right in.

That yelp he bit down came right out, sounding like a Chihuahua got spanked with a newspaper, as he felt Chris' tongue moved against his hole, wetting the tight ring of muscle. It was hard to be like a little mouse with Chris Hemsworth eating you out in the bathroom of a movie theater.

But he hung his head and clamped a hand over his mouth as he did it, and clamped it tighter when he felt the tip of his tongue start to push in. He nearly wept as his tongue squirmed around his walls, pushing deeper.

He wanted Chris to do everything to him. Any godforsaken thing he wants to do to the older man's body, he will gladly let him do so. He started to realize something...If his tongue felt this good and had Tom on the verge of tears and painfully hard with his cock weeping pre-come, what would it feel like when he has his cock buried in him??

That idea made him shudder, and he jumped a little when he felt Chris wrap his hand around his neglected cock, and slowly started pumping. Tom threw his head back and moaned, slowly rocking back onto Chris' face, forcing his tongue deeper.

Chris moaned around him and started moving his tongue in time with his strokes. Tom was a mess above him. Tears in his eyes, some rolling down his cheeks, he's never had to come so bad in his life. And after a few more strokes, Tom whimpered as he came, shooting rope after rope, coating Chris' hand and anywhere else.

Chris pulled his tongue out and said "That's it...That's it, Baby, shhh..." And stroked him through it, until he pulled his hand away. Tom slumped a little against the sink and panted, his legs shaking.

He looked up and watched as Chris licked the come from his palm and his fingers, humming. He said "So sweet..."

Tom pulled his pants and underwear back up with shaking hands, and foxed them just as they were before they were off.

He turned back until he was facing Chris and then quickly dropped to his knees, hurrying to pull that cock from his pants. Chris chuckled and said "Easy, Baby. Now be careful, I did a little work on myself, so I'm real close..."

Tom didn't care. He just needed to get his mouth on his cock at least once tonight, and when he finally freed it from it's confinement, he groaned. It was bigger than he imagined. Elsa is a lucky woman. 

He quickly wrapped his hand around him and started stroking before wrapping his mouthed around the head, and quickly bobbed his head back and forth. Tom's had experience with a few men before, some of them were fellow actors he used to work with. 

Chris moaned and said "Fuck.." Before using his clean hand, gently petting the older mans curls. He said "You really do look this pretty getting fucked...So pretty Baby, that's it.." After moving a few more times, Chris gritted his teeth and grunted before he came, shooting down Tom's throat. 

Tom pulled off of him and swallowed, licking some remains off his lips. He quickly tucked Chris back in his pants, and the younger man washed his hands. He then turned to Tom, and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Tom smiled ad he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the older man's lips, Tom kissing back.

Chris said "Well...We should definitely do that again...And maybe more.."

Tom grinned and chuckled. "Ehehehe, yes, definitely...I'm glad you liked the film."

Chris smiled and said "I did, very much...C'mon." As soon as they opened the door to the stall, they were met by some paparazzi, who quickly snapped photos of them, talking above one another at them, bright lights in their faces, and they knew what was gonna happen next. Tom sighed and said "Damn." 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOKI SAYING "Damn" IN THOR WAS THE FIRST THING THAT CAME TO MIND WHEN TOM SAID "Damn." I HAD TO xD.
> 
> Okay so basically, all of these have been really long, so they'll probably stay that way xD.


	6. The Bully (Hiddlesworth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 year old Tom Hiddleston doesn't understand why he gets bullied by Chris Hemsworth, captain of the football team. But after eavesdropping on a private moment, Tom will soon understand why.
> 
> Contains Underage, Teenage!Chris, Teenage/Underage!Tom, masturbation, handjobs, blowjobs, barebacking, and Anal fingering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this ones longer than all the others, so get ready.

As Tom was talking to his friend Elizabeth about their upcoming Chemistry test, he felt someone bump hard into his shoulder. 

It startled him and he quickly went to apologize, but then he saw it was Chris. The person who likes to torture him most. 

Chris gave him a dirty look and said "Walk much, Faggot? Move." And bumped his shoulder again as he walked off.

Tom sighed and Elizabeth shook her head. She asked "What is his deal with you?? Did you steal his cookie from him or something as a kid??"

Tom shrugged and said "Not that I'm aware of. It's whatever, he wouldn't be the first one to hate on a Gay guy."

~~

Tom was dying. He's usually in good shape, but after running 15 laps on the football field during Gym class, he thought he was gonna drop dead. 

He had to get some water. He went inside and groaned when he saw the water fountain. He went over to it and said "Hello, Darling. You look absolutely ravishing.." Before leaning down and taking a few sips of the glorious, cool liquid. 

That's when he thought he heard a noise. He stopped, taking his fingers off the fountains buttons and listened. That's when he heard it again, and he thinks it's coming from the boy's locker room, which was only a few feet away from the fountain.

He slowly took small steps inside, and heard the noise again, and it sounded a little like groaning. Maybe someone in here was dying, just like Tom. He stayed quiet as he looked around, finding no one in sight. But then he looked over at the few bathroom stalls and saw Chris' Gym shoes. 

He's had the same Gym shoes for awhile, and he's in this class with Tom, when he's not practicing. He saw he was sitting down, and was probably relieving himself. Tom was about to turn and quickly go so he doesn't piss the larger man off, when he heard him call Tom's name. 

Tom froze and heard him moan. He listened as he heard Chris say "Fuck, Tom...Wanna ruin that pretty mouth- Oh...Oh _Mmmmm!...Mmm, yeaahh..._." That's when he moaned louder, and it all clicked for Tom. He just walked in on Chris _masturbating_ , most likely to _him._

Tom wanted to run, but he stayed frozen where he stood. He always found Chris incredibly attractive, despite how badly the blond has treated him. He's known Chris since he was 11, he's sort of the reason Tom found out he was Gay. 

But he knew he had to run, or else who knows what Chris could do to him. He must've zoned out, because he failed to hear the stall door open. But then he snapped back to reality, when he heard Chris roar "What the Hell are you doing here?!"  

 _'Thomas, MOVE!'_ He said in his mind, and his feet started moving. Thankfully it was the last class of the day, and as soon as he got his stuff, he ran out of the Gym, and the final bell rang. 

He could hear Chris after hear, yelling " _TOM! GET BACK HERE!! TOM!_ " His heart was racing, and he moved quick through the parking lot, and to his car. He quickly dug his keys out, unlocked the door. 

He got in the drivers seat, tossed his stuff into the passengers seat, and yanked the door closed. As soon as he pressed the lock button, all the doors locked, and Chris was at the car. He banged on the window, pulled at the door handle, and said "Open the door!" 

Tom quickly started the car, and quickly backed out of his spot, Chris moving to avoid getting hit. The tires screeched on the pavement, and Tom didn't care. He put the car in drive and sped off towards home, sobbing on and off the whole way there.

~~

The next day, Tom hoped to avoid Chris like the plague. When he had gotten home after it happened, his Mom and Dad weren't there. Thankfully, because Tom had to get out of his Gym clothes, and took a long shower. He had stopped sobbing, but he was still shaken up from it.

After Gym had ended, he quickly showered off, changed into some fresh clothes, and walked to his car. When he got inside, he pulled the door closed, and someone rapped against the window.

He jumped and quickly looked to see Chris leaning down, looking at the younger man through the window. That fear quickly came back, but Chris' face was emotionless. He motioned for Tom to roll down the window, and he hesitated at first, but then sighed and rolled the window down.

Tom quickly said "Look Chris-"

"Shut up. You going home?"

Tom nodded and Chris said "Not now you're not. Unlock the doors, I'm getting in. You and I are going for a little ride." 

~~

Tom was really nervous. Chris had climbed into his car and told him to drive to an abandoned gas station about 10 minutes from the school. He feared Chris either wanted to rape him, kill him, or both. He doesn't know what he's capable of.

And during that time, they hadn't said a word. The occasional throat clearing, cough, or awkward shift or scratch, but they hadn't said a word to each other since he told Tom where to go. 

Tom's hands gripped tight against the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white, sweat collecting on his palms. When he got to the gas station, Chris said "Pull into the back." Startling Tom.

He nodded and pulled around to the back, and killed the engine. He slowly pulled his seatbelt off and kept one hand on the door handle, just in case he needed to run.

But then Chris said "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Tom tightened his grip on the handle and asked "And you expect me to believe that?"

Chris said "Yes, just listen Tom, I need to talk to you...Christ, just get your hand off the handle, please?"

Tom rolled his eyes and let go, keeping his hand close by it, just in case. He looked over at the blond and said "Talk."

Chris looked at him and chewed the inside of his cheek. He asked "What were you doing in there, yesterday?" 

Tom said "I went and got a drink at the fountain, heard some noise, and walked in to see what it was. What were _you_ doing in there yesterday, Chris?"

Chris asked "So you just stood there and heard it, and didn't think it would be smart to leave? Because a smart person would've left."

Tom said "Well then, I guess I'm not smart then, am I?"

Chris nodded and said "Apparently, not...How much did you hear?"

Tom shrugged and said "Well, I guess I heard the ending of it...I think you said you "want to ruin my pretty mouth, then that was it."

Chris nodded and Tom asked "Care to explain that, _Christopher?_ "

He said "Don't call me that...And it's none of your business, Faggot-"

"Don't bullshit me Hemsworth, it damn well is my business, if you were thinking about me while your were tugging away at your cock, so I don't wanna fucking hear that shit from you! And if I'm a Faggot, then so are you!" 

They just stared at each other for a few minutes, until Chris sighed and looked away. He propped his leg up a little and rubbed his chin. He then chuckled a little and shook his head, muttering "Unbelievable.."

He then turned to the younger man and said "Alright, yeah, maybe I am. Maybe I did pump my cock thinking about you, Sue me."

Tom blushed a little and was about to open his mouth and talk, when Chris cut in. "Or just to make this easier..." He watched as he lifted his hips and pulled his basketball shorts and his underwear, down to his thighs.

If Tom wasn't blushing bad, he definitely was now. His eyes caught sight of a large, thick cock bobbing as he moved, before taking hold of it in his hand. He then said "I could ruin more than just that pretty mouth of yours...Mmm.."

Tom's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He looked back up at the blond, who's blue eyes turned dark, his pupils wider than before. Tom asked "Are you mad?! What do you think you're doing?!"

Chris slowly stroked himself a few times, biting his lip. He said "You heard me yesterday, and I'm showing you, today. If that's okay with you."

Tom said "It is definitely  _not_ okay! Put that thing away!" 

Chris smirked and asked "That what you really want, Baby?"

Tom nodded and said "Yes."

Chris chuckled and said "You're a terrible liar...It's cute."

Tom loosened his grip on the steering wheel, but didn't look at Chris. He really wanted to tell Chris to stop it again, and get out or take him back to the school, but he also wanted to look.

He snuck a glance over at Chris, and let his eyes fall down to his cock. It looked like it was half hard, Chris stroking lazily at it. He said "C'mon, Beautiful...Touch it a little, see if you like it..."

Tom kept looking at it, but was too shy to reach out for it. But he soon took a deep breath and reached out, wrapping a shaky hand around the shaft, slowly moving his hand up and down. Chris groaned and said "Yeah, that's good...You ever touch a cock before, Baby?"

Tom nodded and looked away, moving his hand a little faster. Chris chuckled and said "Awww, don't be shy Baby, I don't bite...Unless you want me too..." Tom twisted his wrist a little, and Chris bucked his hips into the younger mans hand.

He said "Fuck, Tom..." He looked up at the younger man and his blue eyes fell on Tom's lips. He pointed at his cock and then at Tom's lips and said "This would look so good, stuffed in there...You ever suck a cock before?"

Tom nodded again and Chris asked "You wanna suck mine, Beautiful?" 

Tom pumped him faster and Chris brought his hand up and gently cupped the back of Tom's head, fingers playing with the the blond curls. Chris panted as he leaned in, capturing Tom's lips in his own. Tom moaned against his lips and kissed him back, parting his lips as Chris' tongue slipped into his mouth.

It's all so strange. Chris used to bully and tease him every chance he could, since Tom was 13. Four years of being shoved, books stolen, called every name in the book, and after all that, he holds no ill will against him...And now he's making out with him in his car, jerking him off, and getting ready to suck his cock. That's a wild ride from start to finish.

He kissed him a couple more times before leaning down, shifting uncomfortably over the console, and stuck his tongue out, giving a small lick along the head, lapping up the bitter pre-come from his slit. 

He licked a couple more times, swirling his tongue around his head, and Chris groaned. He said "Look at you...You look like a sweet little kitten. Come on Baby, don't tease me."

Tom chuckled and said "Ehehehe, sorry...Just nervous..."

Chris affectionately petted his hair and said "Don't be, it's okay...How many times have you done this?"

Tom said "Twice. The last time being 2 weeks ago with my friend Sebastian." 

Chris chuckled and asked "That kid from Romania? He's a little weird, don't you think?"

Tom rolled his eyes and said "You don't even know him, He's really sweet. Now you want me to suck your cock, or are we gonna talk about Sebastian??"

Chris chuckled and said "The first option, definitely."

Tom smiled and quickly got to work, carefully taking Chris in his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down, going slow at first. Chris let his head fall back against the headrest and said "Fuck.." 

So far, Chris was the biggest Tom has had. Before Sebastian, he had sex with his neighbor Jeremy. That was 4 months before Sebastian. Both of them were great, but Sebastian was more shy. It took awhile to help him relax, but he was very sweet. Afterwards, they went to McDonald's and each got a Happy Meal. 

They were both a good size, but Chris was the biggest so far. Tom isn't one to judge about size, it's what they can do with it, that counts. And as Tom hollowed his cheeks and sucked him harder, he's excited to see what Chris can do with it.

Tom was a little surprised when Chris started bucking his hips up into the younger man's mouth, holding the back of his head as he fucked Tom's mouth, but he kept calm and started moving his head to match his movements.

But then Tom pulled off of him, and smiled. He quickly turned and started climbing over the console, holding onto the seats as he climbed into the backseat. Chris looked back at him, panting, and asked "What are you doing?"

Tom smiled wickedly and asked "What does it look like I'm doing?" Before bringing his hands down to the hem of his short, crossing his wrists before pulling it up and off. He dropped it and saw Chris was still looking at him, eyes now trailing all over his torso. 

The younger man raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you just going to sit there, or are you gonna come back here and fuck me?"

That quickly got Chris moving. Tom giggled as he watched the bigger man struggle to get over to the back and while he was busy with that, Tom quickly kicked out of his shoes, and workes to get out of his jeans. When Chris finally got to him, he tugged his jeans off, before pulling the rest of his own clothes off. 

Tom quickly pulled him in and kissed him hard. Chris kissed back and Tom lifted his hips as Chris pulled his underwear off, before pulling away. He said "Get on all fours, Baby." 

Tom smiled and did so, getting on his hands and knees. The younger man groaned when he felt on large hand gripping his hip, other holding Chris' cock, slowly dragging it up and down between Tom's cheeks.

Tom looked back and asked "Wait, do you have something?"

Chris froze as if he just realized something. His face fell and he sighed, muttering "Shit." 

Tom asked "You got into my car, planning to fuck me this whole time, and you didn't bring a condom or anything??"

Chris said "I didn't think I was actually gonna fuck you, I was just gonna talk to you." 

Tom sighed and hung his head. He shook it and said "Marvelous. Well never mind then, are you clean?"

Chris chuckled and asked "What, you think just cause I'm the captain of the football team, I've been whoring around?"

Tom said "No, I just want to know. Now are you or are you not, clean?"

Chris nodded and said "Yes, yes, I'm clean. Are _you?_ "

Tom said "I am, thank you very much. Now let's get on with this, before I change my mind." 

Chris chuckled and said "Don't worry, Baby. I'll fuck you till you can't remember your own name. You want me to prep you a little, first?"

Tom nodded and said "Please." Chris nodded and proceeded to suck one finger into his mouth, coating it with saliva, before bringing it down to Tom's hole.

The younger man winced as he slowly started to push it in, until it was past the second knuckle. He waited a moment before slowly moving it back and forth, Tom hanging his head. 

Soon one finger turned into two, then two became three, until he was quickly pumping all three in and out of Tom's body. Tom moaned through it, before Chris pulled them out all together. He quickly spit into his hand and slicked himself up, before guiding the head to the younger man's entrance. 

Tom took deep breaths and his breath hitched when he felt Chris start to push in. It hurt, and Tom would wince or squirm a little in discomfort, until Chris was all the way inside.

They panted and Chris waited, gripping Tom's hips. He said "Fucking Christ, you're tight..." After a minute or so, Chris asked "Can I mov-"

Tom cut him off, stuttering out "Y-Yes. Go ahead." Chris nodded and slowly started rocking his hips back and forth, being careful not to hurt the younger man.

Tom bit his lip as Chris moved, and hoped the discomfort from his size will go away soon.

~~

And soon, it did. Chris started picking up his pace, still being mindful of Tom, and they both started moaning. Tom brought his hands up and gripped the top of the back seat with one hand, and the headrest on the drivers side with the other, before asking "Can...Can you go faster, please?"

Chris chuckled and started going faster, making Tom's head drop again before moaning. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and wanton moans and groans, filled the small car, and, that's when Tom felt a hand wrap around his throat.

Chris squeezed just a little, and brought his lips to Tom's ear. "You have _no idea_ how pretty you look right now...I always thought you were so cute, and wanted to ask you out...Just didn't know how to deal with that...So instead, I became a dick cause I was afraid you'd shoot me down...

But you have no idea how many times I dreamt of fucking you...Seeing my cock in your pretty mouth, fucking your perfect little ass... _Fuck Tom_ , you don't know what you do to me...Yeah, you want me to make you come, Baby? You want that?" 

Tom moaned and quickly nodded. Now Chris was pounding into the smaller body, taking the hand off Tom's throat, putting it back on his hip. He quickly wrapped his free hand around Tom's bobbing cock and started moving it.

Tom whimpered as he quickly started jerking him off, watching his reflection in the window. Even if it wasn't clear enough, he liked seeing himself getting fucked by the older man. 

It was too much, he was so close, it was starting to get painful. He wanted to warn Chris, but as soon as he opened his mouth, another moan just came out, and he threw his head back. He cried out as he came, Chris saying "That's it, that's it, Baby...Let it all out, come on...Fuck, you're Beautiful, Tom.

He milked Tom through his orgasm, his hand getting most of the mess, but also on the seat. He'll worry about that later, he doesn't care right now. Chris kept moving, until he slowed down, groaning and saying "Shit...Ah fuuuck.." Before he came. Tom's walls got a little warmer as Chris released inside him, filling him up.

After he finally stopped, the stayed as they were, panting and sweating, until Chris pulled out. He plopped down on the seat, catching his breath. He said "Fuck...That was...Fuck."

Tom chuckled and said "Ehehehe, yeah it was...Way different than I was expecting when you knocked on my window earlier."

Chris looked over at him and asked "What were you expecting?"

Tom said "Well, I thought you'd drag me out of the car and beat my ass into the gravel...Then when you told me to drive here, I thought you were gonna kill me and dump my body in the station or something."

Chris chuckled and said "Well yesterday, I wanted to kick your ass...But I cooled off and when I got home, I jerked off again cause I loved the thought of you listening to me do it...But no Baby, I wouldn't do that now." He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

Tom smiled and then turned his face before Chris leaned in and kissed his lips. Tom kissed him back and said "Now you know." 

Chris raised an eyebrow and asked "Know what?"

Tom's smiled and said "That I wouldn't shoot you down if you wanted to ask me out...You're kinda the reason I found out I was Gay, anyways." 

Chris' face lit up and he asked "Really?" 

Tom smiled and said "Of course...You're beautiful, Chris. I always thought that."

Chris snorted and said "I was a dickhead."

Tom shrugged and asked "And? I don't think your a dickhead, especially now. So am I forgiven? For rudely eavesdropping on you, yeaterday?" 

Chris smirked and said "I dunno...Might have to do this again sometime, hopefully soon...But I'll think about it, Gorgeous." 

He leaned in and kissed Tom again and Tom giggled. He said "Good, you do that. And be quick about it." Before kissing him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN TOM SAYS "Put that thing away!" I WAS THINKING ABOUT MIKE WAZOWSKI SAYING "PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM, OR SO HELP ME!" AND I STARTED LAUGHING SO HARD, I WAS CHOKING ON MY SALIVA AND PEOPLE WERE LOOKING AT ME OMG XD.


	7. A General Knocks (Thorki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One stormy night in 1914, Loki and his Father Laufey are surprised when an injured General knocks on their door. After quickly inviting him in to stay for the night, Loki will soon be seduced by the soldier. 
> 
> Contains Underage!Loki, Soldier!Thor, period-typical homophobia, rough-ish kissing, blowjobs, and Anal sex/fingering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World War I era. I was thinking about the War Horse movie when I was writing this, haha :p.
> 
> And Thor will look as he will in Ragnarök with his hair cut off (due to the Military standards for short hair), and Loki will look as he did in the first Thor movie (his hair mainly looking like it did when that Frost Giant touched him and he watched his arm turn blue, it looked lovely at that moment).

The War may have just begun, but it's already keeping the world on it's toes. Loki wishes he could serve and represent the great country of England, but he's too young. Being at 16. He would have to be 19 to legally enlist. Plus his father Laufey, has been ill for some time now, and it hasn't seemed to be getting any better. 

Tonight was a quiet night, the only exception being the heavy rain fall. They always worried about when it rained, fearing a terrible storm would come and being ruin to their crops. All that hard worm, being wasted. 

It wasn't raining too awful hard, but they prayed for it to lighten up. As Loki worked on fixing dinner, Laufey sat by the fireplace, smoking from his pipe. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 

It startled Loki, and he and Laufey looked at each other. The knock came again, sharper than the last. Loki wiped his hands on his trousers and ent over to answer it. If it was the landlord, Loki would tell him to go straight to Hell, because they've always been caught up with the rent. 

But when he opened the door, it wasn't the landlord. There stood a man, soaked from head to toe, covered in mud. He had short brown hair, due to the Militaries policies to keep hair cut short, a face hugging beard, and tattered milirarty clothing. A trail of blood stanined his dirty skin, and a bandage was wrapped around his head. 

He stood there panting, leaning up against the door frame for support as if he was about to drop if he moved, and his deep blue eyes gazed into Loki's. He said "Pardon my intrusion...I saw...I saw your house, and I don't know where I am...May I come in?"

Loki quickly said "Oh, yes, of course." He went over and took hold of one of the man's massive arms, and draped it around his shoulder. 

Laufey came over and looked at the man and said "Dear Lord son, what happened to you?" He quickly went over and helped Loki, and they brought him inside. 

They sat him down in Laufey's chair by the fire, and he was freezing. Laufey turned to Loki and said "Go and grab a blanket or two from the lining closet, will you?"

Loki nodded and walked off. When he came back, he carefully dropped them around the man's shoulders, and he thanked the younger man. He quickly secured the blankets around himself, and was shaking like a leaf. 

Laufey sat in front of him and asked "What's your name, Son?"

The man swallowed and said "Thor, Sir...Lieutenant General Thor Odinson." 

Laufey smiled and gave him a nice pat on the shoulder. He said "Well it's an honor to have your in our home, General. My name is Laufey Laufeyson, and this is my son, Loki."

He pointed at Loki, who gave an awkward smile and raise of his hand, and Thor nodded. He looked at Loki for a brief moment, noticing his eyes quickly scanning the younger boy, before looking back at Laufey. He said "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I can't thank you enough for allowing me to come into your home, I don't wish to be a burden."

Laufey said "Nonsense, our home is open to those who need it. You can stay here as long as you need to. Loki, why don't you finish up on supper and I'll tend to our guests wounds." Loki nodded and went back to fixing their meal.

~~

As Loki worked, Thor's shaking had lessened. And Laufey had him kept in the same chair, as he worked to stitch his head wound, and while he dug out a bullet from his shoulder. 

Loki snuck multiple glances at the General. He was quite attractive. With his dirty shirt off, he saw now great in shape the General was. Tall, strong, and at peak physical condition, despite the wounds. 

The bullet seemed to be lodged in the back of his shoulder, so as Laufey dug it out, Thor was facing Loki. Whenever he would glance over at the older man, he would see he was staring back at him. He couldn't desciper the expression on his face, but his eyes were definitely set on the younger boy. Then Loki would feel his cheeks heat up, and would look away.

~~

After Laufey patched Thor up, they all sat down for dinner. Laufey smiled at the two and asked "Shall we say Grace?"

They nodded and Laufey held his hands of for them. Thor slipped his hand in one, and Loki did for the other. Then he saw Thor had his free hand held out for the younger boy. Loki quickly looked from his open hand, up to his face. A small, but warm smile played on his lips, and Loki swallowed. He quickly took the General's hand in his and they bowed their heads.

Laufey sighed and said "Lord, we thank you for this day. We thank you for all the blessings you have given us, and we thank you for this meal we are about to eat, to nourish our bodies. We would also like to thank you for our new friend, and we ask that you look after him, heal him, and that you continue to look after us as we sleep tonight, and every day after that. In Jesus name, we pray, Amen."

Thor and Loki said "Amen." Before they started eating. They ate in silence for awhile, when Laufey asked "So Thor...Would you like to tell us how it is you ended up in this situation?"

Thor then went into detail about how him and the Calvary he was in, were planning a surprise attack on a German camp. Though the German's army was in greater number than theirs, one of the Majors thought that surprise and the speed of the Cavalry, would have given the British a victory.

The charge had started out well, but as the German troops retreated into nearby woods, they discovered they had machine gun nests at the edge of the woods. They had kept them covered and as soon as they readied them, they opened fire at the Calvary.

Thor said a man riding in front of him had gotten shot in the head, and the bulled went all the way through, and grazed the side of Thor's. He then got shot in the shoulder, and the force knocked him off his horse. The horse continued to run, and Thor laid on the ground, bleeding.

He said "I spent hours lying there. If I had moved and they saw me, I would be dead. I'm surprised I didn't bleed out from waiting so long, I should have...I managed to keep some pressure on my shoulder, but I knew it wouldn't be enough.

After some point, the Germans that remains, packed their gear up and took off. For some reason, they didn't do anything about the bodies from the Calvery, but they burned the bodies of their fallen comrades...I waited to be sure they weren't coming back, and I took off. 

I knew I had to get some help soon, or I would've died. I found a farm close by, and I stole one of their horses. I realized I was about 50 miles or so from the nearest village, rode quickly, and I ended up here. I snuck the horse into your stable, I hope that's okay."

Laufey said "No problem at all. I don't think I'd have the guts to lie there so long, I'd start running like a chicken with it's head lopped off, and get shot down."

They laughed and Thor turned and looked over at Loki. He smiled and asked "What about you, Loki? Have you enlisted?"

Loki chuckled and said "No, I'm too young...I'm only 16, and I wouldn't last a day in your shoes."

Thor nodded and Loki said "Plus, I've been taking care of him." Pointing at his Father, before saying "Don't know how he'd survive a day without me."

Laufey laughed and said "Oh hush Boy, I'm not completely useless yet! And you know I appreciate all you do for me, you're a good young man, Son." 

~~

After dinner was finished, Laufey went off to bed while Thor helped himself to a nice hot bath. Laufey had given him some clothes he thinks would for Thor, and Loki worked on getting the dishes clean.

After he was done, he sighed and went and sat down where Thor and Laufey had sat in, looking over at the fire. And soon, he had gotten lost in his thoughts. He thought about his Mother, and how he misses her more every day. He worries about his Father, their crops, and keeping their heads above water. He fears what could happen if hod Father dies, and be left with nothing and no one.

He kept staring at the fire and didn't come out of his trance until a voice asked "Can you see anything?" Loki swore he jumped out of his skin and turned to see Thor standing there. 

He was dressed in a pair of Laufey's sleep trousers, and was shirtless. He held a sleep shirt in his hands, but has yet to pull it on. Some of his skin looked to still be damp from the bath, and he looked beautiful in the light of the dim, flickering light of the flames. 

He smiled and said "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you...You were staring so deeply into the fire, I was wondering if you could see anything."

Loki chuckled nervously, and watched as the General came and pulled the chair he sat in during dinner, over until he was sitting in front of the boy. Loki noticed it was close enough to where only a few inches sat between their knees.

The man leaned forward and gave Loki a warm smile. He said "Thank you...For helping me." 

Loki smiled and said "Just as my Father said...Our home is open to those who need it." 

Thor nodded and said "I'd be careful with that, if I were you. That could attract some bad apples."

Loki chuckled and said "I'm aware. We know how to take care of ourselves." 

Thor smiled and said "I'm sure you can...I'd just hate to see something as beautiful as you or your Father, get hurt for your kindness."

Loki blushed as the comment, and he looked back at the fire. This man was beautiful. From his face, to those eyes, and to his Godlike body. But he shouldn't think of such things like that, it's disgusting. An abomination. And this man called him beautiful.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and looked back at the General. He was surprised to see Thor was still looking at him, but was now closer. Loki grew up to believe that if he even so much as had a _thought_ towards a man in an inappropriate way, he'd forever burn in Hell. 

But he felt a wave of excitement shoot down his spine, and his blush deepened. Thor scooted his chair closer to the boy, and leaned in closer. He gently reached his hand out and gently touched his cheekbone so lightly, it almost didn't feel like he was being touched at all. 

But he felt it, and he felt those fingers slowly drag down the side of his face, before reaching his lips. He didn't dare move a muscle as the General dragged them along his lips, moving from the bottom one, to the top. 

His eyes were fixed on the older mans face, while Thor's eyes were fixed down on the boy, the tip of his tongue slightly poking out to lick the top of his lip.

Then those eyes fixed back up at Loki though his lashes and said "You are simply Gorgeous...It makes me very happy to know that you are not out there in that nightmare...You'd be a little Lamb thrown into a house of Wolves...And if that were to happen, your death would be a crime against God..."

He took his fingers off Loki's lips but the same hand was now caressing his cheek. Loki smiled and asked "Are you aware that what your doing is illegal?"

Thor chuckled and said "I am aware...But are _you_ aware that I frankly don't give a damn? "

Loki's smile grew and said "I am now." 

Thor leaned in closer, and Loki felt a hand gently gripping his hip, before pulling him closer. Although Loki will be going to Hell, why not enjoy the ride there? That's when Thor leaned and his lips brushed the boys. 

Loki's been kissed only once in his life. It was with a girl from his school, she just came up to him, and kissed him full on the lips. He quickly found out she just did it for a dare, but it was still his first kiss. He didn't kiss Loki just yet, his lips lingered on his, pulling back a little every time Loki tried to lean in, teasing him.

Finally Thor stopped his teasing and leaned in, gently pressing his lips against the boys. Loki waited, letting him kiss him a couple times before slowly kissing him back. Worried about his inexperience, he kissed carefully, earning a small chuckle from the older man. He said "Relax...Don't be afraid. Here, allow me."

~~

They had quietly moved to Loki's room soon after, being extremely careful as they passed Laufey's room. Even though he told Thor Laufey sleeps like the dead, they were still quiet as they made their was there.

As soon as the door had shut behind him, Loki quickly pulled off his shirt and let it drop to the floor. When he was close enough, Thor growled and nearly yanked him against him, roughly kissing the boy. Loki signed and kissed him back, slowly winding his arms around the Generals neck, pulling him closer.

Thor put his hands on his hips, before sliding them down to his ass, gripping it tight in his hands before lifting Loki up off the ground. He quietly gasped and wound his arms tighter around the older man's neck, as he was carried to his bed. 

The older man gently laid the boy down on the bed, Loki scooting back against the pillows to make room for him. Thor quickly moved his body in between his legs, and brought his lips back to Loki's. The boy cupped the back of the General's neck, while he let is free hand move up and down his strong back.

Loki sighed as the older man moved his lips down his neck, wrapping his long legs around his hips. He used them to draw him closer, and Thor took hold of them. He rocked his hips against the boys, gasping at the hardening length rubbing against his own.

A moan slipped from the boy's lips, and Thor smiled. He put a finger up to his lips, and Loki nodded. He pulled the General back in for another kiss, bringing his hand down to slip his fingers through the band of his trousers, before pushing them down.

Thor worked to kick them off, until he was completely naked. Loki's eyes flicked down and widened a little at his size. He wasn't as long as Loki, but he was by no means a small man. A cock like his will rip him in half.

Fear suddenly flooded the boy, and his eyes met Thor's. Thor said "Don't be afraid...Have you been with anyone?"

Loki shook his head and Thor nodded. He said "This will be painful...But just stay calm, okay?"

Loki nodded and the General worked to take the boys pants off, Loki lifted his hips to help and Thor tossed the rest of the clothing off the bed. He leaned back down, recapturing the boys lips with his own, before pulling away and kissing down his slender body. 

Loki sighed and looked down to watch Thor. Thor took one of the boys legs and tossed it over his shoulder, leaning down to kissed along his inner thigh. He bit his lip to kept from making a sound, but as soon as he felt a tongue drag along the length of his cock and a heat wrap around his head, it took almost _everything_ in him not to cry out. 

The older man kept his eyes fixed up on the boys as he carefully sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, slowly moving his head up and down. A few small sounds came from the boy, even though he wishes that all of Heaven and Earth could hear him.

The General sucked him a few times, before pulling away, and moved back up. He brought his fingers up to Loki's lips and said "Suck. Get them wet, I want to make it less painful for you." The boy nodded and opened his mouth, sucking and wetting the thick digits, before the General pulled them from his mouth.

He said "Lie on your stomach." The boy nodded and turned, looking back at the older man. Thor's eyes drifted up and down his body, before he said "Spread your legs, Love." 

Loki did so, and the General gently rested his hand on the boys left cheek, spreading it. Loki was about to ask what he was doing, and jolted when he felt a wet finger at his hole. Thor said "Calm Loki, be calm." Loki nodded and he winced as he felt that finger begin to push in, invading his most sacred place.

The boy squirmed in discomfort, but the older man comforted him, as he kept pushing in further. He started moving it back and forth, turning it, before a second finger was added, and then a third. 

Loki buried his face in his pillow as the General worked him open, hoping not to hurt the boy. When he pulled his fingers out, he spit onto his hand and quickly slicked up his cock, before aiming it at Loki's entrance.

He held the boys hip and said "Take a deep breath." Loki nodded and took a deep shaky breath, and clamped his hand over his mouth. Then he felt the blunt head of the General's cock started pushing against him. He winced as it started to push in. 

A couple tears rolled down his cheeks and his walls tightened around his cock, trying to force the intruder out, and the General soothed him through it. It was worse than any pain Loki had ever felt. And living on a farm, he's been hurt quite often. And though the older man had stretched him thoroughly to help ease it, it was still painful.

After he was fully inside the boy, he waited. He waited for a few minutes, allowing Loki to adjust to his size. Then he started moving. He slowly rocked back and forth, Loki clamping his hand tighter because it hurt worse while he moved. But he kept his promise and was as gentle as he could be.

As the minutes bled by, the pain wasn't as bad as before, but it still hurt. Thor was gripping his hips tight, but not tight enough to hurt him. Surely Laufey wouldn't notice if there was any bruising. 

Thor had picked up a steady pace, still being mindful of the boys inexperience. Then Loki noticed he was starting to go faster. Thor groaned and said "Forgive me, Love...For it's been awhile since I was with anyone.."

Loki nodded and had long taken his hand off his mouth. _'So this is what sex is?'_ He thought. _'Huh. Strange..'_ It felt nice. Still uncomfortable, but he wasn't expecting it to be perfect when they started. 

Soon Thor leaned down and kissed the back of the boys neck, kissing a trail down between his shoulder blades as he moved. Soon his movements stuttered, and a low groan came from the older man and Loki felt his insides just get warmer. The General kept moving, and then he pulled out. 

He then turned the boy back onto his back, and got back down between his legs. Loki sighed as his mouth was back on his cock, sucking him until he felt a tight knot in his lower belly. Though they've each made some noise, he was positive Laufey couldn't hear anything. Loki could be screaming bloody murder right next to him, and Laufey wouldn't wake up.

The knot kept getting tighter, and Loki was already stimulated from his cock rubbing against the mattress. Soon he couldn't hold it back anymore and released, whimpering as he came. His release filled the General's mouth, and he pulled away.

After that they stayed there, panting and looking at each other. Then Thor leaned in and gently kissed the boys lips. Loki tasted remnants of his bitter release, but didn't care. He kissed Thor back, and then the older man moved until he was lying next to the boy. He wrapped his arm around Loki's slender body and the boy cuddled up next to him.

Loki said "That was....Nice." 

Thor chuckled and said "It was...I hope I didn't break you." 

Loki smiled and said "No, I think I'll live..." He looked up at the older man and said "I'm a farm boy, I'm tougher than I look."

Thor smiled and said "Well, that's good...But I still see you as the most delicate flower." Before kissing the top of his head. 

Loki's smile grew and he asked "So, General Odinson...How long do you plan on staying here?" 

Thor shrugged and said "Not sure...I know I'm probably hours away from the next base, and I think I deserve a break. So I think I'll stay for a few days, while I think of something."

Loki smiled and said "Okay."

He snuggled closer to the General and Thor asked "So in the mean time...Are you up for some more training, Soldier?"

Loki giggled and said "Sir, yes Sir." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a more sweet-ish one, since Loki's a virgin, but I hope you enjoy it either way :).


	8. Defiled (Thorki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jötunheim is attacked by the forces of Asgard. And when the future King Thor sets his sights on the son of Laufey, the young Jötunn is no match for him.
> 
> WARNING: This is the first of the one shots to contain rape. It will contain fighting, Oral and Anal rape, and some victim blaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one, pretend that when Loki touches Thor, nothing will happen.
> 
> Note, I am not going for 10000% accuracy with certain things for these one shots, so don't get too hung up on it if I make a mistake on anything historical, or anything in the movies, just go with it :).
> 
> I also wanted to add some with that kind of darkness, with being violated and such, so this will be the start of a few.

The realm of Jötunheim was always quiet. The only sounds being the whistling of the wind as the snow fell. Loki didn't mind the silence, he sometimes craved it. Though nothing exciting hardly ever happens here and sometimes, he wishes it would be as lively and bustling like Asgard or any of the other realms. 

Asgardians. Selfish bastards, that's all they are. They think themselves so high and mighty, that just because they have their precious Allfather and his barbarian of a son, Thor. Odin is nothing but a thief and a coward, yet everyone bows before him.

Well then again, the Frost Giants are vicious beings. They tried to freeze all of Midgard into a new ice age in 900 AD. Then Odin and his army came, and a battle broke out between Asgard and Jötunheim. 

Odin defeated King Laufey, Loki's Father, and stole one of the most important weapons the Frost Giants had. He took the Casket of Ancient Winters as his prize, but lost an eye in the process. Though their realm lay in ruins, they have rebuilt what they could.

Loki remembers that story. His Mother, Queen Farbauti told him many times to him, as a child. Though Loki isn't like the other Frost Giants. He's much smaller than the others, even his Mother is much bigger than him. He was average height, a lean, toned frame, and short hair that was as black as night.

He always wondered why he was never cast out. Most of the time if there were any Jötunn babes born the way Loki was born, they'd be cast out. Left to die off somewhere. They'd be seen as weak and their chances of living were often slim.

But no. Loki was one of them. He knows Laufey is embarrassed of him. He can see it ever time he looks at the Jötunn King. Though he doesn't blame him, he feels like an outcast. The other Giants must tease him behind his back, wondering how does a runt like him end up the future King of Jötunheim?

Though he sees the way his Father looks at him, he knows his Mother doesn't feel the same. And he loves his Mother.

Though Loki is a pathetic excuse for a Prince, he's definitely better off than Thor. He's seen how the boy behaves, he's too selfish to be King of Asgard. He craves war, and he'll pick a fight with anyone if he doesn't get his way. 

Things had been fine for a long time. No war had raged in Jötunheim since Odin took the Casket. But then Laufey just had to go an order a mission to take the Casket back.

It would have been impossible since the only way between the realms is through the Bifrost, which resides in Asgard, and traveling between the realms could only be done if the gate keeper Heimdall, permits it. But Loki knows there are ways between worlds that most don't know about. And he's had plenty of time to explore.

But Loki was not thrilled with Laufey's plan. He wasn't the type for craving war, or have a bloodthirsty, murderous desire. That's not what a true King does. He mustn't seek out war, but must always be ready for it. His Mother told Loki he would be a wise King.   
  
The soldiers Laufey had sent to retrieve the Casket, have not yet returned, but they weren't worried. But as Loki walked about the halls of the frozen palace, a low rumble sounded in the distance. 

He went over to a window and looked out, seeing that a portal was opening up. Meaning someone was travelling by the Bifrost. He quickly headed outside of the palace, seeing his Father standing there. 

He looked a the Jötunn King and asked "Where is Mother?"

Laufey looked at his Son and said "I told her to stay in the Palace...Keep your distance, Loki." 

Loki nodded and stepped back, watching as a bright beam of light illuminated the darkness, and there stood 5. 4 men and a woman, lead by the infamous Asgardian Prince, himself. 

They looked around them and one of them asked "Where are they?"

Thor said "Hiding. As cowards always do."

Laufey then stepped forward and Loki watched as other Giants circled around them. The Jötunn King said "You've come a long way to die, Asgardians."

The burly blond stepped forward and said "I am Thor Odinson."

Laufey said "We know who you are.."

The Prince asked "How did your people get into Asgard?"

Laufey said "Hmm..The house of Odin must be full of traitors."

The blond's face twisted in rising anger, and pointed his precious hammer at the Jötunn King. "Do not dishonor my fathers name with your lies!" He threatened.

Loki took a step forward and said "Your father is a murderer and a thief."

The blond's gaze fixed onto the Jötunn Prince and then looked back at Laufey. Laufey then asked "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it! You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

Thor said "This boy has grown tired of your mockery."

The woman, a beautiful one at that, said "Thor, stop and think. Look around you. We are outnumbered." And she was right. The Jötunn Prince watched as Sentry's move in closer, around them.

Laufey said "You know not what your actions would unleash...But I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

The woman stepped forward and put her hands on Thor, keeping him back. She said "We will accept your most gracious offer. Come on, Thor."

Loki thought it would be the end of that. Though this is the first time he has ever truly met Thor in person, he's been told what he is capable of. His arrogance will surely get him killed someday. Better to walk away when they still can.

Loki turned to walked back into the palace, when a Sentry said "Run back home, little Princess."

Loki said "Damn." And that's when all Hell broke loose. The blond threw his hammer at the Sentry who said that, and they watched as it went right through him, smashing him to pieces. Then he smiled and asked "Next?"

More Giants ran towards them, but the Asgardians were skilled. Thor smashed through more of them and said "At least make it a challenge for me!"

Loki had seen enough. It was time to put an end to this, make them regret ever coming in the first place. They dare challenge them? Fine. He quickly made a large pointed staff appear in his hand, and he went out to face the arrogant bastard, despite Laufey's warning to stay back.

After Thor took down two more Giants, he looked over at the Jötunn Prince. Loki quickly pointed his staff at the blond and the blond smiled. He said "My...You are a beautiful creature, aren't you?" 

Loki said "Do not mock me, Asgardian. You dare come to my home and pick a fight? You really shall be a pathetic excuse for a King."

Apparently he didn't like that, and he swung his hammer towards him, but Loki quickly dodged it. Though Loki wasn't much of a fighter, he's learned a lot over the years. As they fought, the Jötunn seemed to have the upper hand. When a First Giant touches anything that is not of Jötunheim, their skin will burn with Frost Bite. 

He smirked and went to grab the Asgardians wrist but as soon as he did, nothing had happened. Nothing at all. He touched him, and Thor's skin didn't change color or burn, nothing. His eyes widened and thought some sort of magic was set around Thor. It must have not been the same for the others, because one of them, a fat man, got touched in his arm and it burned. 

The blond looked at where the Jötunn had touched him, and chuckled. He looked back at him, a frightening look in his eyes and said "Your touch seems to have no effect on me, Darling...But I wonder if my touch will have any effect on you...You truly are an exceptional beauty. Would be a shame to ruin such a lovely face..." 

Thor quickly took the Jötunn Prince's face in one hand and before Loki could react, he pulled him in for a rough kiss. His lips moved harshly against the future King of Jötunheim's, tongue forcing it's way through parted lips. The Prince squirmed in his grasp, having underestimated the blonds strength, but then Thor pulled back.

He smiled at Loki's struggle and said "Ah, you've got a fire in you, I like that...I came here not really know what would happen. But now that I've seen you...I know exactly what I want to do, now." 

The Prince managed to shake from Thor's hold and hit him hard across the face. He wiped his mouth and asked "How dare you disrespect the son of Laufey?! Who do you think you are, you arrogant Ape! I shall soon be King of Jötunheim, and I will not be manhandled by the likes of- _Ah!_ " Before Loki could finish his sentence, Thor bashed him in the side of the face with his hammer, sending the Jötunn flying back, landing on the show covered ground. 

He quickly brought his hand to his face, and he could feel a few cracks. Thankfully, that blow didn't kill him. But before he could get up, Thor quickly turned the Jötunn on his stomach, and set the hammer down between his shoulder blades. 

The weight was heavy and when he tried to get up, he couldn't lift his back. Though he tried, his valiant efforts proved futile for the Asgardian. He could however look behind him, and he watched as the burly man was towering above him, a hungry look on his face. He was looking at the Jötunn Prince like a Fox in a Hen House.

Loki squirmed to free himself, kicking and trashing wildly, but he couldn't move. He couldn't so much as make the hammer fall off of him, he was trapped. He looked up to his Father for help, but he just stood and did nothing. His eyes were fixed on his Son, but he dared not move from where he stood.

That's when he felt the Ape drop down next to him, and his loincloth was lifted up. He kicked around some more, yelling and screaming, but to no avail. He wasn't gonna let this bastard make a fool out of him. Once the material was bunchdd up against his lower back, Thor groaned. He spread Loki's legs apart, and grabbed handfuls of his plump ass in his massive hands. 

He spread his cheeks apart and Loki jolted when he something, squirming against his hole. He looked back and realized the Asgardian Prince had his face buried between the Jötunn's hole, moving his tongue along it, before pulling back. He gave his ass a few sharp _'smacks'_ , before untying his breeches. He glared at the blond, hate burning through his red eyes, but Thor wasn't phased by it. 

He smiled and said "Do not fear me, my pet. The son of Odin knows how to please others...And I'd be a fool to walk away, not pleasing you...For I, and my cock, are mighty." With that said, he fished his cock out of his breeches, and Loki's eyes went wide. He wasn't gonna beg, but he whimpered and squrimed, still trying to free himself. 

Thor chuckled and said "You will only tire yourself. So why not enjoy the pleasure I intend to give you?" 

Loki huffed and roared "Release me!" 

Thor straddled him and said "I fully intend to give you release, my pet.." He then felt sometime poke against his hole, and Thor said "Let's see, almost...Almost..." That's when he quickly snapped his hips forward, Loki crying out as the barbarians cock forced it's way inside. Thor then groaned and said " _Ohhh_ there we are.."

He didn't give the Jötunn a chance to adjust, and quickly started moving back and forth, pounding into the Prince's body. His larga hands gripped his shoulders tight ad he moved, saying "Your skin is cold, but your insides will warm up to me..." 

Tears stung Loki's eyes as he looked back at his Father. He still stood and said or did nothing. Everyone else was still fighting, some standing to watch their Prince be defiled by this beast. 

He pounded harder, groaning and saying "So sweet..." He petted the Jötunn's hair and said "So sweet, my pet...Good, is it not?" 

Loki gritted his teeth and hissed " _Get away from me._ " 

Thor just chuckled and kept moving. He then took his hands off his shoulders and gripped his hips tight, slowing down. He then snapped his hips forward once, twice, and a third, before going back to his original speed.

Soon the blond said "I shall fill your pretty holes with my seed...And I will present to all of Jötunheim, their future King. A whore for my cock.." Then he groaned and released, shooting his come inside the Jötunn's body. 

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and the blond moved a little more, to ride his orgasm out. He then pulled out and tugged on his cock, allowing the rest of his seed to coat on Loki's cheeks. 

The hammer was then lifted off his shoulders, and as soon as that was done, Loki quickly turned around and kicked him off. He scrambled to get up and run, but a large hand tangled in his hair, tugging him back.

Loki was dropped to his knees and before he could protest, he was struck across the face and then the cock was shoved into his mouth. 

He gasped and tried to bite down to get him out, but his hair was tugged again. Then he said "If you bite me, I will destroy your realm and make you regret ever being conceived."

He forced his cock deeper into his mouth, moving his hips back and forth just as he did before. He could feel the Prince's head touch the back of his throat, and struggled to breathe. Soon For groaned again and Loki's mouth was filled with his come, and pulled out to also shoot onto his face.

Thor said "Beautiful.." Admiring his work. The then looked up and reached his hand out, gesturing to the defiled Prince. He said "Behold...Your future King of Jötunheim."

The Jötunn spit the seed out of his mouth, coughing, before he started laughing. 

Thor raised an eyebrow and asked "Have I amused you, my pet?"

Loki shook his head, laughing harder, before he looked up at the Asgardian. He wiped the come from his face, and just grinned. He said "You...You're all going to die here.."

Suddenly the sound of ice cracking made them all look over to where it was coming from. The Casket isn't the only weapon the Frost Giants have. They watched as a towering prison of ice cracked and crumbled, and a massive frozen beast, taller than the palace, broke out.

It roared a fearsome roar and the blond smiled. He said "That's more like it." And the beast started running. Loki and the other Giants quickly moved out of the way, and the Asgardians started to run. 

The ground crumbled beneath the monsters feet, and soon they watched as Thor destroyed it. Loki's smile faltered, and the Bifrost was opened again. This time, Odin and a few of his men came. 

Thor said "Father! Well finish them together!"

The Allfather said "Silence!" And Thor stopped talking.

Laufey looked at Odin and said "Allfather...You look weary."

Odin looked from him, to the defiled Prince, and back. "Laufey. End this now."

Laufey stepped forward and narrowed his red eyes at him. He said "Your boy sought this out."

Odin and Thor looked at each other, and then Odin looked back at the Jötunn King and said "You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and now. before theres further bloodshed."

The King clenched his fist and said "We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He came here, killed some of my people. Defiled my boy...He'll get what he came for...War and death. So be it.."

Suddenly he was shot back by Odin's staff, and suddenly, they were all gone. The Bifrost taking them away back to Asgard. Loko stared ahead and swallowed, tears in eyes. He then turned to his Father and helped him to his feet. 

They looked at each other and Loki whispered "Father, Why did you not help me?" 

Laufey stood up straight and his red eyes bored into the Prince's, before saying "I told you to keep your distance, Boy...You should have listened." Before turning and walking back into the palace. 


	9. Buzzing (Hiddlesworth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting Tom a pair of vibrating panties as a gift, he decides to have some fun to torture him. 
> 
> Contains sex toys, public torture, and public handjob.

Tom hates this. Ever since Chris came home one day with a present for Tom, he knew he wasn't up to anything good. Tom's known that wicked smile since they were 12. 

Tom had heard of vibrating panties, and that they had become very popular among the sex toy industry, but he never thought he's end up having a pair of his own. When Chris came home with it, he knew he was in for an interesting experience.

He had tried them on before, keeping the remote out of his boyfriend's reach, and came to like them. They were cute too. Black, lacy, seemless cheeky ones, that fit him surprisingly well. He liked the way they felt and his ass looked fuller in them when he would wear pants, due to them being seamless. 

Chris obviously loved them, of course. And that night had become one long, messy blur, with Tom coming several times while Chris kept control of the remote. 

Weeks had passed since he first got them, he's gotten used to them and has taken a liking to them, But now Chris was asking something completely outrageous. 

~~

"No, no way, I am _not_ wearing this thing out in public!" The older man said, while Chris was getting dressed. Tom was busy in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

Chris chuckled and said "Aww come on Baby, it's not that bad of an idea, is it?"

Tom snorted and said "Oh sure, wearing vibrating panties while doing grocery shopping, with _you_ holding the remote, yeah it sounds just perfect!"

Chris just smiled and walked up to his boyfriend, slowly wrapping his strong arms around his slender waist. Just as Tom had finished brushing and spitting out his mouthwash, Chris leaned down and pressed a gently kiss to his neck.

He slowly kissed up to his ear, Tom sighing at the feeling and Chris said "I think it could be fun...And remember, we have more to do today than just grocery shopping." 

Tom groaned and said "Yeah, I remember." 

Chris smiled and said "Just think about it, Babe...It really could be fun...You remember those times where you and I had some fun while out in public? At the movie theater...Those couple times on the plane...At your Mum's while everyone was just in the next room...Remember those?"

Tom smiled and nodded. He said "Yeah, that time at Mum's was way too close. Your lucky it was just a blowjob, or else you would've given her a heart attack."

Chris chuckled and said "Hey, I got you off and fixed back up before she walked in, so hush." He kissed him again and asked "But do you remember feeling that rush of excitement? The danger of getting caught? I seem to recall you liking that danger."

Tom loved it. That danger of getting caught had sent adrenaline shooting down his spine. And if he did this, it could possibly do the same. Have a secret only him and Chris knows. Chris then said "Just once. And if you don't wanna do it anymore, that's fine with me."

Tom grinned and said "Okay. I'll give it a go. But don't go crazy with it."

Chris chuckled and asked "Now would I do that?"

~~

When they pulled into the parking lot of their grocery store, he felt excited. But also incredibly nervous. Cause he wouldn't know what to expect from Chris while they're out today. Sometimes he's pressed the button and jolted him when he least expected it. Other times, he'd have his finger on the button until Tom exploded.

When Chris killed the engine, he smiled. Tom looked over at him and smiled "What?"

Chris shrugged and said "Oh, nothing...I was just thinking about how much fun today's gonna be."

Tom chuckled and said "Ehehehe, yeah yeah, whatever. But like I said, don't get too happy with that remote there, cowboy."

Chris smiled and said "Don't worry, Baby...I won't torture you too much. Can't have anyone else know how much fun we're having, now can we?"

Tom smiled and said "Certainly not." Before Chris leaned in and kissed him. 

Chris smiled and said "I love you."

Tom kissed him back and said "I love you too. Come on, let's get this over with."

~~

They had been in the store for just a few minutes, but so far so good. Chris hasn't pressed the button, but he was anxious because he had no idea of when he would press it. And to add to that, the remote had 4 settings. Tom had been through all of them, and he's just praying Chris doesn't wanna start skipping to number 4. 

While they were walking down the ceral isle, Tom reached out to grab a box of Cheerios, when he jolted. Chris had pressed the button on the first setting, but it still scared the shit out of him. He bit his lip a little as he felt the vibrations moving against his cock, through his jeans. 

It lasted for a few seconds, before Chris took his finger off, causing the vibrations to stop. He turned to Chris who just smiled. The picture of innocence. He pointed the box of cereal at him and said "If I drop and break anything, you're paying for them."

Chris chuckled and said "Fair enough. Now come on Baby, why are you just standing there? We got groceries to buy." Moving in to smack Tom's ass he he leaned over the cart to put the Cheerios in.

After getting a few more items, Tom was thinking Chris wouldn't do it again for awhile...Boy, was he wrong. While he was ogling many of the items at the bakery, he felt the vibrations start again. But this time, Chris had moved up to level 2. 

He jumped and yelped a little, earning him a couple strange looks, before covering his mouth. He glared at Chris, who was fighting with all his might not to laugh, and he didn't stop. 

Tom's eyes fluttered shut and he took his hand off his mouth. He took a deep, shaky breath and they walked away from the bakery. 

They walked over to the dairy section and Tom was gripping the railing on the cart tight, and he turned to the blond. He narrowed his eyes at him and hissed _"Take your Goddamn finger off the button, Christopher."_

Chris chuckled and then the vibrations stopped. Tom breathed a sigh of relief, and said "Can you get a thing of eggs, _please?_ " and Chris carefully grabbed a carton of eggs, checking them to make sure they looked good. And once he put them in the cart, he looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes. 

He smiled wickedly, while Tom was still glaring at him. He pointed his finger at him and said "I hate you and everything you stand for." 

Chris smiled and said "I love you too, Gorgeous." Before they moved on.

~~

After the second time at the bakery, Chris hasn't pressed the button since. Tom's cock had stirred some, but it was dying down. 

Now they were in the checkout line. There was only an elderly woman ahead of them, and the cashier looked like she was so incredibly bored. By the time they started putting their stuff onto the conveyor belt, Chris pressed the button on the level 2 button, while Tom had the eggs in his hand. 

He jolted, but managed to keep the egss steady. He glared at Chris, who went from smiling, to having an _'Uh oh'_ look on his face, before he took his finger off the button. 

The girl gave them a funny look, but the elderly woman didn't notice. Tom carefully set the carton down on the belt, and checked them to make sure they didn't break. Thankfully none of them did, but he still glared at him. 

Chris scratched his neck awkwardly, before looking away, knowing damn well he was in trouble. After they paid, they headed out and quietly put their stuff in the trunk. As soon as they got back in the car, Tom pulled his door shut, and he started smacking Chris on the arm. 

Chris tried to defend himself, yelling "Ow, Ow! Ow, Alright Tom, alright! I'm sorry!" 

Tom stopped and said "You better be. You almost made me drop the eggs!" 

Chris said "I know, I'm sorry." 

Tom put his seatbelt on, and so did Chris. Tom smiled and shook his head. He said "You are an absolute dickhead." 

Chris chuckled and said "You love me." 

Tom looked over at him and said "Be lucky I do. But you're still a dickhead."

Chris smiled and they pulled out of the parking lot, driving off to their next destination. 

~~

Their next stop was the bank. Chris just wanted to go in so he could put some money into his account, and Tom was sitting in the car while he went and did that. 

Tom sat there on his phone and as soon as he looked up and saw Chris walk out, the buzzing started again this time, it was on level 3. Since he was in the car, he didn't have to keep his mouth shut.

The vibration made him jump and he moaned. He could feel his cock start to stir again in his pants, and he gripped the console and pressed his thighs together. 

The continued as Chris got in the car, and looked over at Tom. He just smiled and asked "Everything okay, Babe?"

Tom narrowed his eyes at him, and gritted his teeth. He then said "Just fine...Thank you." Before throwing him a shit eating grin.

Chris smirked and said "Good to hear." Before starting the car and said "Now, to the post office." 

Tom let his head fall back against the headrest, and moaned, biting his lip. He then smiled and said "I-It's too bad...You'll have to take your finger off that poor button." His dick was getting hard fast, and he could feel pre-come oozing from his tip.

Chris chuckled and asked "Yeah, poor me...You'd like that, wouldn't you, Baby?" 

Tom nodded and smiled. "Maybe." 

Chris smiled and asked "You getting hard, Baby?" 

Tom nodded again and said "Yeah...You're kind of right, this was a good idea...Kind of."

Chris' smile grew and he said "Well, we have just two more stops left, then we can go home...And if you come before we get home, then I'll just have to make you come again."

Tom groaned and said "Please do." 

Chris took his finger off the button, and Tom relaxed. A little late for it, cause he was almost completely hard as a rock. But Chris pulled put of the parking lot and headed over towards the post office.

While making their way there, Tom felt a hand on him, and he looked down and saw Chris' hand gently gripping his thigh. Tom loved it when he did that, and he smiled.

Chris gingerly rubbed the thigh, keeping the other hand on the steering wheel, and his eyes focused on the road. Tom giggled when he felt the hand move up, moving towards his inner thigh. It didn't help his cock's situation though, and he was even more turned on now. 

~~

After the post office was done, all that was left was going and getting gas. And while Chris was getting the gas, Tom was praying he'd press that godforsaken button. And when he was done, he got in and without saying a word, he pulled out and drove until he found a spot far away from the rest of the cars.

Tom looked around before looking at Chris. He asked "What are you doing?"

Chris smiled and asked "On a scale from 1 to 10, how _bad_ do you wanna come right now?"

Tom licked his bottom lip and said "Hmm...Strong 9. Very strong 9." 

Chris grinned and said "Good, very good...Well then, let's take care of that, shall we?"

Suddenly the vibrations came back again, and jump jumped out of his skin in his seat. Level 4. There were two instances where they went to level 4. And it was way too much for Tom, but in the best kind of way. 

Tom threw his head back and started moaning and gripping at anything to hold onto. His eyes closed and he started whimpering. Chris said "That's it, Baby...That feel good?"

The older man nodded and he felt Chris' hand rubbing on his thigh again. He looked over at Chris and the blond asked "You want me to help you with that, Beautiful?" 

 _'God, yes.'_ Tom thought. He quickly nodded and Chris got to work. He took his finger off the button, and Tom helped him open his pants up. He lifted his hips, pulling his pants and the underwear down to his thighs. 

Chris wrapped his hand around his aching cock and quickly started pumping. The car got filled with the older mans wanton moans and Chris looked around to make sure no one was around. It didn't take long before Tom whimpered and came, getting come all over Chris' hand and some on his clothes. 

When it was over, he slumped in his seat and said "Good Lord.." While panting.

Chris smiled and said "Yeah.." Before opening the console, and pulling out some tissues and hand sanitizer to clean his hand. Then he looked up at his boyfriend, who was still coming down from Cloud Nine, and asked "Now see, wasn't that fun? Was I right?"

Tom smiled a tired smiled and said "Yes, you were right, go ahead and rub it in."

Chris said "No, I won't rub it in...Cause when we get home, I'm gonna fuck the living shit out of you. Then I'll rub it in."

Tom's eyes shot open, and if he wasn't hard now, he was surprised he wasn't there already. Then he asked "Well then, what the fuck are we still doing here?? Let's get home!" 

Chris chuckled and said "I love you."

Tom said "I love you, too." 


End file.
